For humanity!
by Anduil
Summary: Humans are scary creatures. Not because of their strength, agility or endurance but because of their adaptability. So when two men of rationality are confronted with the irrationality of a supernatural world what do they do to deal with that? They adapt humanity to be able to deal with it. And Naruto is their prototype of the first superhuman.
1. Rise of the superhuman

**AN:** Well, here I am with a new story even though I still have most of the chapter for my other story Crimson Reaper... to write. But this idea really gripped me and wouldn't let go until I had finished writing this. I don't know how far I can take this alongside my other fic considering my irregular update schedule but we'll see... And I guess High School DxD is getting pretty popular lately.

* * *

**Hidden location, America, Local time: 9:35 pm**

In a lightly lit room a single person, that was wearing a white coat, sat in front of various monitors observing them while drinking from a steaming cup of coffee. He was a close to middle aged but still a young man with pale skin, short black hair and stubbles on his face.

The many monitors showed a myriad of different things. Some showed the vitals of a single person, which indicated that the person in question was quite healthy if asleep, other showed a single spacious room with a large tank in the centre a control panel at the side.

Inside this tank was a naked teenager with golden blond hair that was kept down from being wet, his eyes closed, a mask hooked to his face so that his lungs did not fill with the blue greenish liquid that filled the tank.

Suddenly the door to the room opened with a whirr of the air, as a second white coated person entered the observation room.

"Is he still asleep, Victor?" the person that had entered the room asked, referring to the boy in the tank

"I'm afraid so, Marcus." Victor answered with sigh of disappointment

"But is he ready soon? The UN is getting impatient... they want to see the results of our research."

"I know, I know." Victor responded and with a few clicks called the 3-D model of a complex chemical compound on one of the monitors up"The tank is currently filled with formula Z-51810 codenamed Omega. Once his body has finished adapting to this compound he should be ready for a field test."

"So what's this supposed to do? You know I am not that good with your biochemistry stuff." Marcus reminded his co-worker

"Oh yeah... I keep forgetting you are the engineer and I am dealing with this alone." Victor remembered "Well, this compound in conjunction with the others we made his body come in contact with... he will rise beyond the limits of a normal human body. He will be capable of lifting many times the weight of the perfect weightlifter. Faster than the fastest runner. More durable, agile and with better reflexes than any human will ever have. He will be the prototype that will usher a new age of humanity."

"Hahaha, well said." Marcus chimed in with a smile on his lips "The newest anti-devil weaponry is already finished. Now we need to find out what those angels are vulnerable to to optimize the weapons even further. And then should the need ever arise humanity will be able to defend itself."

Victor nodded in agreement and spoke the slogan of their organization"For humanity!"

"For humanity!" Marcus intoned and as they said that the monitors indicated that the test subject was waking up. The two workers rushed from their seats and into the room that held the tank.

The blond stirred inside his tank opening his sapphire blue eyes, taking in his familiar environment having already been inside this contraption many times previously.

Victor entered the combination to drain the tank of the liquid and followed it by having the glass slide away. The blonde dropped to his knees weakened, as the scientists gave him a towel to dry himself.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Marcus asked the test subject

"As well as can be expected." the blonde, Naruto, responded with a slight rasp to his voice "No matter how often I am inside that thing I'll never get used to it."

"Don't worry then. This was the last time." Victor assured the young teenager and the three went into an examination room, having the blonde drink something against his raspy throat.

Suddenly the large screen inside of the room lit up a shadowed form in the centre of it.

"Is the test subject ready?" the form asked, its voice scrambled as to be unrecognisable

"Yes, he just underwent the final treatment. Tomorrow you can make certain of our success in the matter."

"Very good. We will be visiting the facility at 1500 tomorrow. Have him be ready until then."

Victor and Marcus were the heads of their respective departments in this operation and the only one who usually worked this late, in fact they even preferred to do so in (mostly) solitude.

Their organization used the slogan "For humanity" because they strived to protect humanity from devils, angels and any other beast of myth.

Almost twenty years ago the two friends, at that time avid party goers, went to a party of a mutual friend of theirs, however a grotesque creature had appeared towards the end of the night.

It was a large hunchbacked monster, muscles larger than any humanoid in fact it's arms were so muscled and big that they were dragging on the ground and its steps shook the ground of the building. Despite the things appearance however it didn't behave like a wild beast. It was capable of speech, forming coherent thoughts and sentences.

This beast indiscriminately slaughtered everyone present, some people that had knives and guns tried to fight it off but it was futile. The knives some people tried to stab it with or threw at it were completely ineffective. Creating little more than scratches that sealed up relatively fast.

Only the two had survived because they shook of their panic and made a run for it. Instead of being frozen in fear or trying to fight it.

That was an experience that shook the two man of rationality to the core. Such a beast should be unfathomable. There was nothing documented on earth that was anything like it.

Even deeming it to be something natural was preposterous so the only conclusion they came to was that it had to be something supernatural, as much as their own intellect struggled to accept that conclusion.

From then they had spent many years trying to prove the existence of these supernatural beings to receive the funds from the UN so that there may be a way for humanity to defend itself.

As was to be expected when they first put forth the notion of such beings existing they were laughed at by the scientific community.

So they first dug deeper into the matter. Surrounding themselves in books on the occult even going so far as to dig for the rarer texts and trying to get any information out of the church who were unusually tight lipped on the matter.

In the end they had managed to capture the fight between a winged creature and one with bat wings through Marcus ingenuity as he built a whole slew of tiny almost unnoticeable remote spy cameras.

After managing to prove that the footage had not been tampered with and that there were no CGI effects and what not. The UN had declared this to be a secret of the highest security level and made the funds available for them to spearhead a project into the research that would be able to defend humanity from these beings.

That had been sixteen years ago.

A year later they had someone infiltrate the catholic church as to steal the sensitive information they tried to hide.

The informant told them that the church had known about angels and devils for a long time already and had even been given the knowledge on creating appropriate weaponry to combat the devils by the angels.

They had managed to steal the blueprints on how to create light guns and swords.

After Marcus had created the first batch of the weaponry they had a team of trained soldiers equipped with these weapons hunt one of these beasts down. While the weapons were indeed effective, the soldiers proved to be less so. While the devil did die in the end it had cost the life's of more than a dozen men to even kill one of them and from the information they stole from the church that these so called "stray"-devils, which were devils that had killed or otherwise forsaken their master, were more often than not on the bottom end of the ladder in terms of power.

Of course there had been the possibility of recruiting humans in possession of a sacred gear, but these people were not only rare, but the chance of it being a combat orientated one was slim as well. The sacred gears had been created by the biblical god and granted at random to humans to be miracle workers.

So after this first failure they decided to create a super-soldier that could keep up with the enhanced physical abilities of the supernatural creatures.

They tested many orphans on their abilities in various fields and their personality and in the end a small five year old blond boy from Japan with the name Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had been declared the perfect test subject and he consented to be part of the program, after having lost both his parents to these creatures.

Shaken from his thoughts Victor spoke to the blonde "Get some rest you'll be showcasing your abilities tomorrow to the higher-ups."

Naruto nodded and went to his room laying down on his bed.

For some reason he thought back to that fateful day on his fifth birthday twelve years ago.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

**October 10th twelve years ago, Kyoto, Japan**

The young Naruto had, in celebration of his birthday, been taken out for his favourite food, ramen. They had visited the small stand of the family Ichiraku with whom Naruto and his parents, Kushina and Minato, were good friends with.

Naruto liked talking to the young daughter of Teuchi, Ayame. She was twice as old as he was, but she was always very nice to him. That was why he called her Ayame-neechan.

As a present they had even made him a special ramen with all his favourite ingredients.

In Naruto's opinion this day couldn't get any better.

Soon the three arrived at their house only to see the door broken down.

"Do you think there might be burglars." Kushina asked her husband with concern in her voice

"I don't know... only one way to find out I guess." Minato muttered back focused on the devastated entrance"Keep Naruto close to you."

The small blond clung frightened to his mother whose embrace calmed him slightly.

As they walked further into the house they noticed that everything else was completely tidy, nothing to suggest a breaking and entering of any kind, however there was soft sobbing coming from further back in the house.

Thinking someone was hurt Minato quickened his pace intent on helping that person.

Once they entered the living room in the centre of it knelt a small girl, blood pouring from a wound on her stomach.

"What happened?" Minato asked full of concern as he rushed to the downed girl, who he noted was just a bit bigger than Naruto was"Quick Kushina, call an ambulance." he urged his wife as he tried to administer first aid. His eyes suddenly widened in shock, as his body was split in half.

A long slimy tongue had cut through the older blonds body like a knife through butter.

The young girl now giggled devilishly, making disgusting slurping noises as she licked the blood from the separated halves.

"Ahhhhh, delicious human blood." she stated in a voice that was far too deep for such a young girl or any girl for that matter"This will nourish me well to recover from the wounds that damn angel inflicted upon me." She then eyed the red haired mother and young Naruto grinning in anticipation" More delicacies..."

The young blond shook in his mothers arms as finally the shock left him"Nooooo, daddy!" he screamed in despair, tear streaming down his face as he stared in shock at his fathers lifeless halves lying, blood spilling, on the floor.

'I need to get Naruto to safety.' Kushina thought alarmed and ran out of the living room.

The long tongue suddenly shot towards her"Oh no you aren't getting away." the creature exclaimed and from her peripheral vision she could see that the offending body part would catch her if she continued straight ahead. Her only bet was heading upstairs and hiding Naruto in one of the closets and then sacrificing herself to lure that thing away.

The young mother made a quick turn and run the stairs up, the tongue unable to follow her there.

The stray devil scoffed" Tch now I actually have to move." the devil grunted in exertion as it stood up. The wounds were only slowly healing, having been inflicted by light.

Upstairs in Kushina pushed her son into one of the closets"Stay in there and only come out when you can't hear either me or that monster, okay?" she asked the shaking boy, who could only nod in response.

Kushina closed the closet behind her and walked away from it, as the devil came closer and closer, the slurping of the tongue only growing louder.

"Soon I will have caught you and your spawn and then I will feast on your flesh and bones." the monstrous girl declared

"Only over my dead body." the red headed woman declared and tensed her body to surprise the thing as it came around the corner, to rush past it and downstairs and away from the house

Just as the devil was about to stand at the entrance to the room a second masculine voice chimed in"I finally found you vile fiend." the voice sounding positively annoyed"Thought you could escape from me by hiding inside this human house? Well I'll show you how wrong you were..."

Suddenly the only thing Kushina could hear was the pained screams of the monster in addition to the sound of something, like a weapon penetrating flesh.

Suddenly the corpse keeled over in front of the door, bleeding on the floor.

'Is it over...?' Kushina wanted to know feeling exhausted both mentally and physically

In that moment the owner of the second voice entered the room. It was a young man, around Minato's age. He was wearing a black coat that was splattered with some of the monsters blood. He had some stubbles on his face and short black hair that was parted in the middle.

However what truly stood out about him was the black pair of wings on his back.

The man scanned the room and his gaze fell upon Kushina.

"What a beautiful woman you are." he commented and the red haired woman felt dirty being complimented by this man" How about I claim a little reward for rescuing you?" he asked with a lust filled grin" I'm sure your dead husband wont mind."

The fallen angel grabbed her arm and the young mother not wanting to be raped lashed out at the angel striking his face.

Kushina had felt like she struck something very solid and the man frowned at her, nursing his cheek despite having left no mark.

The fallen angel now growled in anger"You, ungrateful human wench, have the audacity to hit me, a being that is superior to you in every way?!" he spat out in rage and a white lance of something formed in his hand"Learn your place you worthless piece of garbage." he stabbed once, twice, thrice... until the corpse of the once beautiful woman looked like swiss cheese.

With his anger sated the fallen angel disappeared once again. Leaving the blonde all alone, having just witnessed the brutal murder of both his parents.

Naruto sobbed and cried until his voice was hoarse, his eyes empty of tears and bloodshot red.

In the following investigation his parents death had been chalked up to some sort of demented psychopath.

When Naruto had tried to tell the authorities what had really happened he had been declared traumatized by the events and been given pills to deal with that.

Nobody had believed him until Marcus and Victor had come along or rather a representative of his organization that invited in orphans, whose parents had died under mysterious circumstances, for the testing of his super-soldier program.

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

The day he had been told that he was chosen for this program, that day he remembered just as vividly as the day his parents had died.

_-Flashback-_

America, Organization Headquarters

Naruto had just been told to enter the next examination room. He sat down in front of the two men, both of whom had a few sheets of paper in front of them on which Naruto could read his name.

"So, Naruto-kun. That's how you would be called back in Japan right?" Victor said in a russian accented japanese, unused to the different honorifics the japanese liked to use

The small boy nodded his head.

"Alright then, Naruto-kun. Do you know why we invited you and all those other kids?"

The blonde shook his head, no he didn't.

"It has something to do with what you witnessed. You see in this world, contrary to popular belief there exists the world of the supernatural. Angels, Devils, Dragons and any creature of myth you can imagine. And your parents just like the ones of all the other kids have been killed by one or more creatures of that world."

Naruto could not believe it, this had to be a prank. Nobody had believed him before when he had said his mother had been killed by an angel or his father by some monster with a long tongue.

"Y-you really believe me?" he choked out in astonishment

"Yes, we do." Marcus answered the boy "Do you know why we do?"

In some paranoid part of the blond he thought they might reveal themselves to belong to that group as well and kill him now, but he discarded that irrational fear and just shook his head.

"Because we were victims of such an attack as well and we lost quite a few friends to that. And we don't like that we humans are so powerless when we come face to face with such beings." Marcus explained to the young boy

"So we founded this organization to elevate humanity to a new level where, should we come face to face with devils, angels or any other such creature, should we be drawn into a fight or even war with them, we aren't helpless and have to fear that all of humanity could be eradicated at a whim." Marcus continued with the explanation"So if we you were to help us you'd be the first human that could evenly confront these beings on a physical level. What would you do with that power?"

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought before looking at the two men"I-I guess I'd help other people. My daddy told me that helping others is better than just helping yourself."

Once the two men had heard that explanation they looked at each other and nodded.

"That's a good reason, Naruto-kun." Victor answered"You see we aren't looking for someone who'd just mindlessly seek revenge and kill all devils and angels. We humans are already too conflicted on our own. We just want to protect ourselves as best as we can, to be equal and as little as we know about these there may actually be decent devils and angels just as there are humans who are good there are those who are bad and amongst these beings that might not be any different. If in the end we could peacefully co-exist with these beings then that would be even better than eradicating them all."

"That is why you have just passed this final selection exam." Marcus stated smiling softly at the blond

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

From that day on he had been taught how to read, write and much more. Essentially he had been given a high quality education both on a knowledge basis as well as on a physical one, so that he knew how to fight, hand-to-hand combat, weapon handling both firearms as well as most close combat weapons, like staffs, swords, knives.

And every few weeks sometimes even a month in between he had to spent between a few days and a week inside that tank as it was filled with various body enhancing compounds.

Those days, weeks and years of his training breezed by very fast.

Naruto ended his trip down the memory lane and stared at the clock in his room which read 2:16 pm.

"I guess I've been thinking pretty hard then." the blonde mused in slight amusement and closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**One day later, local time: 3:00 pm**

Naruto was dressed in a black pants and shoes. His upper body was clad in a white t-shirt with a crimson zip-up jacket which was left unzipped.

To his sides stood both Marcus and Victor in their lab coats and opposite of them stood the representatives of various nations of the UN.

Amongst them Japan, the United States of America, Germany and Russia just to name a few.

"So this is him?" the russian representative asked"The result of all our money and efforts?"

Victor nodded "Yes." he answered curtly"Now if you would follow us to the test range."

The man in the white coat lead the way and everyone followed him.

Soon they were in front of a large block of some sort of bluish white metal.

"This is a block of lead. Total weight estimated around fifteen tons." the russian biochemist elaborated"The most weight raised by a human being was a little over two point eight tons back in the nineteen fifties. Naruto will now demonstrate the ability to lift five times that amount."

The scientist gestured to the blond who gripped the block of lead and lifted it almost effortlessly, raising it above his head and holding it there fore quite some time before setting it down again, causing murmurs amongst the representatives.

"Next he will showcase the amount of force unleashed with a punch, using that same block as reference." Victor stated and motioned for the blond to punch the block

Naruto breathed in and threw a punch towards the block, with small sound that confirmed the hit the blonde had caused an indentation in the lead.

After these feats of strength the two founders led everyone to a small track field with a 400 meter race track.

"Next Naruto will demonstrate his speed and endurance to us. For reference the world record for the fastest speed a human has run was set by the jamaican Usain Bolt. He ran close to 45 km per hour."

Naruto received the signal and started sprinting around the field. He completed his first lap in a little more than five seconds. After Ten rounds he was given the signal to stop.

The blonde showed no signs of fatigue from the sprinting and could likely go at that pace for hours on end without visibly tiring.

Following that the blonde super humans endurance was tested. He was hit with thick wooden bats that broke on impact without the teenager even flinching.

His reflexes proved to be exceptional as well as he dodged multiple shots fired at him from close range.

The representatives conversed with one another after the display of the blonds abilities.

The american one cleared his throat getting their attention "That was indeed an impressive performance. You have shown us that our fund were very well invested in your research." the representative began and they could sense a but coming" But we need to see how young Naruto deals in a live combat situation against one of these...things."

"That is why as a true test to your abilities we have decided on a task for you to deal with." the german representative informed them"In Germany there have been reports of multiple people disappearing mysteriously all around the same area, we believe that a being of supernatural origin is involved. We want you to find and confront the beast and kill it before it kills more of innocent people. You will be travelling in one hour."

"Yes, sir." Naruto responded accepting his first test in dealing with a living preternatural being

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Naruto was currently equipping himself, although it wasn't much. While he first thought about taking a kevlar vest he doubted it would grant him any serious protection against claws and fangs, so all he did take in the end were weapons.

One was a small hilt for a combat knife with a light edge and a gun that shot light bullets.

All Marcus gave him though was a model based on a nine millimetre gun.

The blonde weighed the weapon in his hand and it felt pretty light to him at least compared to the usual nine millimetre guns he had handled during his training.

"Wouldn't a higher calibre gun be more effective?" the blonde inquired of the engineer

Marcus simply shook his head"I thought so too. The first guns I had created were based on M16 models, but since the power of these bullets isn't dependant on the model of the gun or the length of the bullet I went for something much handier." he explained

"How do these light-weapons work anyway?" the blonde wanted to know" You never explained that."

"Well the ones the church uses have a magic array sitting on the inside of the weapon that takes gather, mould and hold the photons in the shape of the weapon they are supposed to take. That array is activated by a short infusion of the users magic. In the case of the gun that small amount of magic is used for each shot, whereas for a close combat weapon the array takes the ambient energy to keep it fueled. Of course since so few people have the ability to use magic that method is unviable for our use. In our case I have, after someone down in the IT department wrote a decryption program, changed the array in such a way that it switched the power source from magic to electricity. That's why those two weapons run on an internal battery. However I still haven't worked out one kink. The array burns out after one full usage of the weapon. So there is no reloading. That means for you that you should use them sparingly as the amount of energy used is pretty significant. The gun should have about one standard magazine size of shots before stopping to work."

"So fifteen shots..." he looked at the gun as he contemplated that fact" What about the knife?"

"Well that's a bit more problematic. The continuous drain empties the battery pretty fast. So you can use it one minute at most, before it stops."

"Alright, fifteen shots and one minute." Naruto committed that information to his memory" I think I'm done in that case."

* * *

**Hamburg, Germany, Local time 1:12 am**

After travelling all the way to Germany he checked his weapons one last time, as he was dropped off close to where the victims had disappeared.

'Can you hear me, Naruto?' he heard over the headset he wore

"Loud and clear, Gonzalo." the blonde responded, Gonzalo was a ballistic weapons expert from Spain, he had taught him how to handle all kinds of different firearms and Gonzalo would be keeping track of Naruto for the duration of the Mission" I'm going to start sweeping the area now."

The area around him was largely abandoned, some abandoned factory halls littered the area, while a few stray cats scurried in the shadows of various buildings.

Far away he could hear isolated cars driving through the city, the scent of fumes and dirt filling his nostrils.

Eventually he saw a group of four boys in the distance standing in front of one of the halls, talking to each other.

While Naruto's german was very basic he could get the gist of what they were talking about.

Apparently they had heard how this hall was supposed to be haunted and to prove how manly and tough they were they wanted to explore it and then tell everyone about it the next day.

'Why did you stop, Naruto?' the spaniard asked him

"Four civilians are standing in front of what is likely the target location."

'Well just make them go away.' Gonzalo said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"Roger." Naruto responded when he realized that they just went inside the building"Shit." the blonde cursed

'What happened?'

"They went inside the building.' Naruto rushed to the entrance when he already heard vivid screaming of the boys as they all, minus one, came scrambling out of the building

They stopped in front of the entrance for a short breather"Shit what kind of thing was that?" one of them asked

"I dunno but it got Michael." the second one responded when the third noticed him

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he shook his head as if noting how silly his question was" No I don't need to know... anyway we should all get away here."

Naruto could already hear the steps of something unnatural approaching and pulled out his light gun and the second guy gasped in shock.

"Holy fuck, that guy has a gun." he stated and backed away"Let's get out of here..." he urged his two remaining friends and they ran away in fright, one of them running into Naruto not that the blond really noticed which was a mistake because he might have seen that his headset got knocked loose and lay on the ground.

Naruto heard something dripping on the ground as the steps got closer 'Likely blood' he thought to himself

He aimed towards the darkness his enhanced sight picking up the outline of the otherworldly being, he took aim with his light gun and a white bullet streaked out of the weapon towards the devil. There was no bang, no recoil just the bullet flying.

However the outline moved fast and jumped out of the way.

"Hehehe, silly little exorcist did you forget that we have night vision?" the devil asked mockingly" I saw you long before you even took aim."

Naruto heard something sharp being readied as the shadowed form of the devil charged towards him"Now would you please die so I can feast on your delicious blood?" the crazed devil screamed and Naruto rolled out of the way placing two shots into the devils outstretched arm.

'Although' Naruto noted 'Scythe might be a better description.'

Now that the devil was in the moonlight Naruto could assess his features completely. The devil had a mostly human face with faded brown hair on his head, a sharp angular jaw and nose.

However what was different about him were his arms, they were long, green and ended in sharp round cutting edges, as if a humans arms had been replaced by a pair of scythes 'Or maybe like a praying mantis...'

"Fuck, that hurt you asshole." the praying mantis devil cursed in pain "You are certainly quick on your feet. Most humans would have been cleaved in half by that. But I wont give you the satisfaction of dropping that easily. I am not a simple low-class devil."

The air was filled with the slicing of wind as blades of wind shot towards the blonde who retaliated with three more shots from his weapon at the still standing devil. However the shots were deflected by the wind, which should have been impossible.

Naruto barely managed to dodge the blades of wind which were cut through his clothes and grazed his flesh, letting little droplets of blood run down his body.

"You certainly are resilient." the devil commented and shot more slices of wind at the blonde.

Naruto dodged to the side and behind a pillar, firing two more shots at the legs of the devil, of which only on hit causing the devil to bleed slightly on the floor.

The devil growled in rage "You can't hide stupid human." he commented and started destroying the pillar Naruto stood behind.

Knowing that he would be hurt should he not dodge the attack he jumped behind the next pillar and fired a four more quick shots at his adversary, who was prepared and and slashed his wind at the bullets.

'Three bullets left...' the young fighter realized 'Have to make those count, because going into close combat with that thing, even with my reflexes will have me getting cut to pieces.'

Naruto grabbed his knife and ignited the light edge of the weapon and "sloppily" threw the weapon at the devil, who simple dodged.

His gaze had lingered long enough on the weapon for Naruto to drop deeper into the building to set something up.

The mantis devil scoffed at the humans action and followed him deeper into the building" You are just delaying the inevitable. I will kill you this evening no matter what you do." the devil proclaimed rather arrogantly" Come out, come out wherever you are..."

He dragged his bladed arms on the ground carving into the concrete floor.

Naruto knew that the devil could see just as well in the dark as during the day, so he had to wait for an opportunity where that guy had his back turned to him.

He saw the mantis stalking to a nearby pillar eyeing it up and down "Maybe you are here!" he sliced through the pillar like a hot knife through butter.

The devil clicked his tongue in annoyance and stalked to the next pillar" What about here?" he sliced through that as well

The devil got closer and closer and if he continued at the pace he was going he would soon arrive at the pillar Naruto hid behind.

As he arrived at the second to last pillar he stopped however.

"I'm getting tired of this..." he turned his back and Naruto took aim at the head, pulling the trigger three times and he saw the bullets fly at his target when a sharp wind picked up.

The devil spun around like a spinning top, creating sharp cutting winds that flew through the large hall easily tearing the building up. Naruto's last bullets met a wall of wind that had surrounded the devil as he spun, blocking the shots completely. The young boys cover was soon destroyed.

He was left completely defenceless.

However Naruto wouldn't resign to his fate. As the devil stopped his dance he grinned, a grin filled with bloodthirst, at the blonde" Finally I got you." the devil moved closer and was surprised as the blonde now charged at him, something he didn't expect and pummelled him repeatedly in his human face.

As Naruto's opponent pulled back for a slice towards his midriff, the blonde jumped back but still got caught leaving a long bleeding gash over his stomach, which throbbed with hot red pain.

Naruto nursed his wound has he kneeled on the ground in pain.

'I don't want to die.' he thought was the devil got closer, satisfied to finally get his kill' I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' that thought repeated in his head like a mantra

The devil smiled one last evil smile "Say your prayers boy." he poised his two scythe like arms ready to strike down at the blond.

Suddenly something in Naruto broke, like a dam of water bursting free, filling his body with raw unbridled power of... something. He didn't know what it was but maybe it was his only chance at surviving.

He stretched his hand out and willed the devil away, he wanted him out of his reach and the power literally exploded from Naruto crashing into the attacking devil and throwing him into a wall at the back.

As the devil grunted in pain at the unexpected attack if it could be called that.

"What did you just pull, filthy human?" the devil demanded to know and Naruto could only stare dumbfounded at his hand.

He didn't know what just happened but it saved him and he would use it to finish the jump.

"Die, devil scum." Naruto exclaimed and pulled his hand into a fist like he were to crush something.

Suddenly the shadows around the devil converged on him.

"N-no, w-what is this?" the mantis devil asked in fright as he was enveloped by the shadows as a black "cocoon" formed around him

Seconds later Naruto heard sickening crack and crunching noises.

The shadows disappeared and left was the crushed body of the devil, which looked like it might have gotten under a stampede.

'What was this power?' Naruto wanted to know and suddenly he felt exhausted not physically but mentally, like he wanted to sleep for a day straight and he could feel a slight headache forming.

He fought the fatigue away and picked the body of the devil up, as it could prove to be useful.

In that moment Naruto noticed that his headset had fallen off and cursed, luckily he found it at the entrance.

"Hello?" he called tentatively out

'God Naruto, are you alright?' Gonzalo asked concerned for his young student

"Yeah, a bit cut up but the devil is dead."

'When you stopped responding we thought the worst... and we couldn't send anyone after you cause ya'know anything that could deal with you would likely kill anyone just as easily.'

"Yes, I understand." the blonde responded. He didn't want to have the death of innocent men and women on his conscious in a useless effort to finish what he couldn't.

"Anyway can you send someone to pick me up?"

'Sure thing. Anything else?'

"Yeah tell Victor that I have loot and that I need to talk to him"

Gonzalo chuckled'Yeah will do. See you soon, Naruto.

With that said Gonzalo went quiet as he relaid the messages.

* * *

**New York, Organization Headquarters, Local Time 10:49 pm**

Naruto entered the laboratory, where Victor was waiting, carrying the devils corpse on his back.

"Good work back there, Naruto." Victor congratulated him for a job well done "The higher ups were really impressed with the results." the russian biochemist then noticed what the blonde was carrying" Is that?"

"Yeah, that is the devils corpse."

"That is incredible." Victor noticed amazed "An autopsy of the corpse even in the state it is in will likely yield great results in understanding them better. Gonzalo mentioned that you wanted to speak with me was it just about the corpse?"

Naruto shook his head and retold what he had felt towards the end of the fight.

"I fell this strange overwhelming power well up from inside of me. When I stretched out my hand to push the devil he was literally flung into a wall and when I killed him the shadows converged on him and crushed him into a bloody pulp."

" Do you know what happened back there?" the blonde asked

"Hmm..." Victor seemed in deep thought" Well, I have a theory but I would like to take a sample of your blood first and then do some tests, if that is alright."

"Yeah, I don't mind go ahead." the blonde gave his affirmative and had the man take some of his blood

"This will likely take a day or so, so get some rest and recover."

"Finally..." Naruto let out a big yawn" I think I could fall asleep on the spot."

The scientist chuckled mirthfully as Naruto left the laboratory.

* * *

**One day later **

Naruto was once again in the Victor's laboratory.

"So what did the test results tell you, Vic?" he asked the scientist dropping all the formality he had to keep up in these last few days

"Well, as expected your DNA, while largely similar to a human has been quite literally supercharged. But what really stood out was one strand of DNA that was heavily mutated. And I think this is what is responsible for your powers." Victor explained and placed his pen on the table besides him" To confirm my theory as to the nature of your powers I want you to pick up this pen."

The blonde chuckled at the easy task and moved towards the table when the russian scientist stopped him" No, no. I want you to pick it up but from where you are standing."

"How am I supposed to do that?" the blonde asked irritated

"Didn't you tell me that you willed the devil away from you? So just concentrate and will the pen to come to you."

The blonde frowned but did as asked. He concentrated on the pen and had his arm raised, palm outstretched and wanted the pen to come to him' Come...Come! COME!' Naruto practically shouted in his mind and the pen began to quiver and lifted from the table towards Naruto whose eyes widened in surprise and then grinned when he felt the cold pen grasped in his hand.

"Magnificent!" Victor exclaimed excitedly" This opens a whole avenue of new possibilities."

"So what is this?"

"Telekinesis, Naruto."

"What so I am an Esper now?" the blonde asked intrigued "Like lifting objects with my mind and stuff?"

"Well yes, theoretically even more than that."

"What more? I thought that was all there is to that."

"Tell me what does Telekinesis have to do with controlling shadows as you did?"

The blonde seemed stumped' Yes what does that have to do with each other?' he thought to himself and shook his head

"You see Telekinesis is just one part of such mental powers. The term to describe your powers would probably be Psychokinesis. The power to move things with your mind. However these two terms do not mean the same thing. Because Psychokinesis encompasses all, for example Umbrakinesis or moving shadows with your mind, just as you did to finish the devil off. In fact I believe that there is no limit to what you can manipulate with your mind." Victor explained to the blond" Close your eyes and hold up your right palm now."

Naruto did as instructed.

"Now visualize that power flowing towards your right palm and out of it. Think of it as the flame of a small candle, feel the heat growing."

Soon a small flickering flame hovered above the blonds hand" Haha! I was right. Even Pyrokinesis is possible."

The blonde grinned" That's awesome... I'm awesome." he allowed himself a small bit of self-praise even if it sounded arrogant

"I'll be dissecting the devil now and see what I can gather from his body. You go and keep practising your new skills."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Naruto now sat in a kind of briefing room staring at Marcus who stood in front of a large screen which displayed a world mad with many large small dots glowing on it and even some larger ones.

"Alright, let me explain what you see on this map." Marcus said and cleared his throat" After Victor finished with his autopsy he did some other tests on the body one of which was an energy reading. The corpse still gave off a small residue of energy despite having long been dead. What kind of energy it exactly is we don't know but we tasked the IT guys to write an algorithm that would be able scan for this exact type of energy. Using the satellite network around the globe we did so. All the dots you can see are devil activity. Most are rather small and similar to each other, some are a bit bigger and we likely would have you deal with all of them one by one, if it weren't for one specific thing." He gestured to Japan where he could see a huge dot, compared to the other ones this dwarfed them all likely even if they were heaped together. This had to be a hot spot of some kind.

"After we presented the higher-ups with this they declared it to be of the highest priority for you to deal with it. Your task will be to infiltrate the location and determine if the devils are hostile in any way and if yes you are to eliminate them."

"So where am I going?" the blonde asked

"Well, you are going to be pretty lucky." Marcus chuckled quite amusedly "Or maybe not... because we pinpointed the signal to, and that is as close as we could get, Kuoh Gakuen. Congratulations you are going to be attending high school."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto's shocked cry could be heard throughout the building as Marcus laughed out loud

* * *

**Closing Notes**: Well that was it for this time. I hope you liked it so far.

As for my inspirations... well the super-soldier thing I was kind of inspired by Captain America for that one. Only without the skin tight outfit, patriotism and yeah you know what I mean.

In fact this story might have been budding for a long time now when I read another Crossover of this Nature where Naruto was turned into that Tyrant thing I forgot it's name.

Anyways I had complained that the summary sounded like it was what I am trying to do now, but it wasn't. The author of that story even changed it back then to avoid confusion like that.

Well that's that... and for any further things you can leave a review and I will most likely answer any question that I couldn't so far answer or anything that I left unclear unless it was purposely done so by me.


	2. The impossible task and a failure?

**Authors note: **Well apparently I was motivated enough to write the second chapter. In such a short amount of time between the first one to boot. Isn't that wonderful? :)

I'm sure some of you are happy about that. Your encouraging reviews and in parts great interest I felt from your questions and mentions really made this possible.

On this note a big honorary mention to HolyKnight5 for giving me a great idea what to base my name for the organisation Naruto belongs to.

So without further ado I'll let you read the chapter now. And as usual leave a review if you have anything to mention. I'll see to answering them as fast as I can.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment, Japan, Local time: 7:00 am**

All Naruto could hear was the infernal blaring of the alarm clock that would wake him every day from now on.

He absentmindedly hit the snooze button but forgot about his strength flattening the clock into a pile of electric junk. "Fuck." the blond muttered, slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I have to replace the alarm clock...again." he commented to himself and pulled himself out of bed, dreading the first day of the thing that was called high school

Most of what they taught there he had already been taught during his twelve years in the laboratories of Logos, that was why he dreaded the boring curriculum he had to face.

While his true task was to find out the identity of the devils who seem to be hiding amongst the student body, determine if they were a threat and then take appropriate measure against them based on the intelligence he would have gathered at that point.

That in theory sounded like a great way to pass time, at least if you had a penchant for action like Naruto did, however not in combination of having school occupy such a great deal of his time.

The blond removed his sleepwear and threw it on the heap of dirty clothes that was forming beside his bed.

He entered his apartment's bath and walked into his shower, letting at first a icy cold stream of water wash away even the last bit of drowsiness before switching to a more comfortable temperature.

Naruto soon dropped out of the shower and started drying himself off, while brushing his teeth.

'Kuoh Gakuen.' he thought' That is the name of the school I will have to attend.'

The school had been an all girls school up until last year when the administration decided to switch to coed. Naturally this caused quite a few boys to attend for the sake of having a high girl to boy ratio, leaving a good number of desirable girls open without having to argue and compete too much with the other boys.

Naruto could still hear Marcus 'encouraging' words echo in his head, the way he said it with hidden amusement still annoyed the blond.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"I have to go where exactly?" Naruto decided to ask completely dumbfounded by the turn of events" I seem to have misheard I could have sworn you said I would have to attend high school."

"Oh, you heard right, Naruto." Marcus said trying to hold back his laughter at the obviously amusing situation

"You must be kidding me?!" Naruto almost shouted in exasperation and felt the need to punch something, repeatedly...until it broke" Surely there must be some other way for me to put up a surveillance... anything?"

The scientist could not contain his amusement anymore and chuckled loudly" I'm afraid not that is the easiest and most inconspicuous way of blending in and having easy access to the student body."

" Come on can't I be like an assistant teacher or something like that." the blond suggested and in an alternate reality the blond haired assistant to a young brown haired welsh mage sneezed" Anything as long as I don't have to deal with that boring curriculum."

" As if that would even work. Honestly a seventeen year old high school teacher? So sorry there is nothing I can do there." Marcus mock apologized to him" Besides it will do you some good to interact with people your age instead of us stiff and boring science guys back here at Logos."

The blonde grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Besides let me tell you a secret..." Marcus leaned close to the blond" The school was an all girls school up until the last year. Think of all the hot girls you'll be seeing. You're practically living a teenage boys wet dream."

The blond couldn't deny that. That sounded, without a doubt, nice. He, after all, was only a young man with the same basic needs and instincts as any other guy. So he couldn't say that this wasn't at least a little interesting.

The blond released a deep breath in resignation" Alright..." he muttered in defeat and Marcus patted him on his back laughing

"That's the spirit." he encouraged the young superhuman" Now go pack some clothes. The rest is being paid for by UN funds."

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Naruto bit down on a slice of toast and downed a glass of orange juice for his breakfast.

'It is not much but it will do.' Naruto thought as he slipped into his uniform" Well at least the uniforms aren't hideous."

The boys' uniforms consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Compared to say a green uniform... Naruto shuddered as he imagined it 'That would have been horrible.'

He straightened the ribbon, which was perhaps the only part Naruto thought looked ridiculous, and stepped out of the house making his way towards his new school. The spring semester had been going for a few days now and he would join his class 2-C on this day.

"I guess it pays off to have connections in the government else I probably wouldn't have been accepted at all during this semester." the blonde commented offhandedly to himself and continued on his merry way

Until he came upon the school building, which, in his opinion, could be compared to some kind of mansion from the fancy exterior alone.

All around him both boys and girls, mostly girls though, were hurrying to their classes.

After getting directions to class 2-C from one of the many students that attended the school he stood outside of said room.

With his hearing he could understand what everyone inside of that room was saying.

"Today a transfer student will be joining our class." the homeroom teacher stated to his class which began talking amongst eachother in a low rumbling tone until it was a steady background noise

"I wonder if the new student is a boy or a girl."

"I hope the transfer student is a girl."

"I just want to know if the transfer student is going to be a nice person."

"Let's hope that if he is a guy he isn't a pervert like those of the pervert trio."

"Quiet." the teacher called not loud but in a calm and stern voice that got the students to shut up and listen" Now if HE could enter the room. HE can introduce himself to you all." The teacher of class 2-C stressed the he so that everyone that wondered as to what Naruto's gender was would shut up

The blond walked into the class and scanned the students. Most looked at him with a sense of interest a curiosity that showed they wanted to know more about him.

Some of the girls even had figurative hearts in their eyes, as they looked at him whispering amongst eachother.

"He is soooooo hot."

"Yeah, even hotter than Kiba..."

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just saying what I and many others must be thinking."

The only one that stood out was a blond youth, not as blond as Naruto was though, he had a bit of an effeminate look to him making said person look like a bishounen. His gaze was filled with curiosity as well but it wasn't in the same way everyone else looked at him. This guy was gauging him like a, he wouldn't say an experienced fighter but at least a well trained one.

Naruto filed that away for further reference. That guy might not even be a devil, he could just as well, despite his looks, be some kind of delinquent that was looking to put the "new guy" in his place.

Naruto cleared his throat and grabbed their attention" Nice to meet you all, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Since that's a mouthful to say just call me Naruto or if you have to use a surname use Uzumaki." the blond rubbed his chin in thought what other things he could mention" I've lived here in Japan, specifically Kyoto, until I was five when I lost my parents... in an accident."

No one had noticed how his demeanour had shifted when he said that it was an accident, safe for Kiba' He's not telling the truth... what is he hiding?' Kiba thought to himself

Kiba was far from paranoid but there is no telling if the church hadn't smuggled an exorcist into the school to assassinate the devils that lived here

"And then I moved to America when I was adopted. I've lived there until a few days ago and now I'm attending school here. So please take care of me." he finished his introduction with a formal bow and the teacher nodded

"That will do. Now take that empty seat to the back of the class in the middle of the row." the instructor ordered and Naruto did as asked "Now if you all would open your textbooks on page fifty-two we can start the lesson where we last stopped. Now who can tell me about..."

During lunch break he had been surrounded by a lot of girls, as he was looking for a good spot to sit down and eat.

"What was it like in America?"

"Yeah can you tell us any stories?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you want to go to karaoke with us?"

And he was pelted by many more questions.

"Girls, please calm down. I couldn't answer any of those question if you keep asking one after another." he stated and smiled which got them to stop talking" Well to answer some of your questions. No, I can't go to karaoke with you. I still have to take care of quite a few things because of the move you know?"

The girls were visibly disappointed by that fact.

"Maybe some other time okay?" this got them to perk up again and the blond felt like he might regret having said that" As for your other questions. No, I do not have a girlfriend and I couldn't tell you any interesting stories, sorry. It was pretty normal but nice not all that dissimilar from here to be honest."

As Naruto kept walking and answering the questions, yet having to eat his lunch, felt somebody look at him.

He looked up and saw an open window with two girls, who were absolutely stunning in Naruto's opinion, staring down at him in interest.

The first had blue-greyish eyes, a light skin tone and long, flowing crimson hair that reached down to her thighs 'Some shades deeper than mum had...' the blonde noted remembering the hair colour of his mother. Then noticed her ample chest and inwardly whistled 'Well somebody definitely is well developed there.'

He then switched his attention to the second girl or rather woman, as they both were far from being girls.

She had long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair was just as long as that of her crimson haired friend, reaching down to her legs. Her eyes were a nice shade of violet and she too possessed an ample bosom.

Both wore the girl uniform of Kuoh Gakuen. The girls' uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Naruto gestured up at the window "Say who are those girls up there?"

The girls around him looked up and he almost had to cover his ears at the following sound.

"KYAAAAA!" the female students around him shrieked in unison" Those are the two ladies of Kuoh. The most beautiful and elegant girls. Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno." they explained and waved their hand up at the window "Hello, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai!" they greeted the two girls with utmost respect

'Well they do have that right, they are beautiful.' the blonde admitted to himself

* * *

**Inside the building**

As always Rias and Akeno were enjoying their lunchbreak together. When they, or rather Rias, noticed a blond boy surrounded by a lot of girls walking down over the schoolground.

At first Rias thought it might have been Kiba but the shade of blond was much too deep to be him. And now that she looked closer she realized that the boy didn't look anything like Kiba. He lacked the effeminate bishounen look Kiba had in favour of a more toned and masculine body.

"Say, Akeno, do you know who that is?" the crimson haired beauty inquired of her friend

"Ara, ara. Is buchou already interested in the new student?" the black haired woman teased

The red head blinked a few times taking in what her queen had just said "We have a new student at this school?"

"I guess you were to occupied with your research to take note of such a thing." Akeno responded "He joined Kiba-kun's class today. Word travels pretty fast. A lot of girls are already claiming that he is the 'hottest' guy at the school."

Rias nodded as she took in the information, deep in thought"There is something unusual about him, I can't quite place it though..."

"Ara, ara so buchou really IS interested in the new student after all." Akeno commented with a teasing smile"I already checked his presence. He is no devil, angel, fallen angel, any sort of hybrid or even a magician. He is a simple human."

"That can't be." the crimson haired devil refused to admit that this boy was a completely normal human

"You might just be developing a crush on him."

Rias could literally feel Akeno grinning even though she wasn't looking and the black haired girls lips were closed.

"That's preposterous." Rias scoffed at the notion" Yes he is good looking I'll admit that much but that's not enough to get my attention in that way."

"If you say so..." Akeno was amused that she could still get under her kings skin like that

It was evening now and Naruto let himself drop down on his bed, relishing in the softness of it, when his cellphone ringed. It was one of the newer smartphone types.

The caller ID revealed that it was Marcus who was calling him.

"Hello, Marcus." the blonde spoke

'Hey, Naruto. How was your first day?'

"I don't know why but, even with my superhuman stamina and compared to all that training I did, exhausting."

'That's because you are not used to being in social situations. You are so used to being in the company of very few people or even being alone that being in the presence of so many drains you pretty fast.'

"I guess so..." Naruto responded and honestly he had no better explanation that was why he would accept it for now

'So find anything out yet?'

"Well there is one student, his name is Yuuto Kiba who seems pretty suspicious but I couldn't confirm anything yet."

'Thats good and all...but what about a girlfriend?' Naruto could pretty much feel Marcus grinning over the phone' Have you seen any hot girl you would consider taking as your girlfriend?'

Naruto sighed in annoyance" You know with the devil thing I have no time for a girlfriend.'

'Oh come on don't give me that nonsense. You can't let an opportunity like this go to waste...' the scientist complained

Defeated Naruto finally admitted"Two actually."

'Huh?'

"Yeah, very qualified response. I've met or rather seen two pretty beautiful women."

'Do tell.'

So he told Marcus about his meeting or rather seeing of Rias and Akeno.

'Wow, you lucky bastard you. I guess you probably are spoilt for choice now.'

"Yeah... so any other reason you called me?"

'Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. I wanted to ask about your 'powers'. Victor mentioned them to me, but I forgot to ask about it during the debriefing.'

"What do you want to know about them?"

'Like what kind of things can you do with it.'

"Well Victor explained it as Psychokinesis. I can manipulate various things with my mind. Changing shape, from liquid to solid, move it and what not."

"So I heard you can even create fire using your mind."

"That's right. Victor called it Pyrogenesis. I turn my, well you could call it 'mental energy' into thermal energy and combust the air until I get a flame."

'So could you just create anything you wanted that way? Say something like weapons? Like a gun or even a simple knife?'

"Well I tried that but all I got was a headache and a nosebleed. I asked Victor about it and he theorized that as long as I didn't manipulate something existing or turned my energy from one type into another creating something out of basically nothing was something akin to reality manipulation and alteration. He wasn't sure if I would ever be strong enough to be able to use Psychogenesis in the way that I can use Psychokinesis or if it would be even possible to achieve that level at all. Anyways why the interest like that, I mean I doubt an engineer like you could get anything useful from me telling you about that?"

'No, nothing you need to concern yourself with just a really far off project, I doubt I'll ever really get to start it anyway. But we'll see until then. Anyways I'll be returning to my own work now. Good night and good luck with your girls.'

Naruto sighed as Marcus hung up on him.

"Well, tomorrow is a new day... a new just as boring and tiring day."

Naruto could already feel a headache forming and it had nothing to do with his powers.

* * *

**One week later**

Naruto had managed to adjust to the student lifestyle pretty well over the last week, considering the boring lectures and getting hounded and asked out by girls daily.

However as for his main goal he had made no significant progress there.

Kiba remained a possibility after talking to him for a bit.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

It was his second day at school now and decided to strike up a conversation with Kiba. Afterall maybe the guy would slip up in some way and reveal himself.

So after their last lesson he went over to the effeminate blond.

"Can I help you, Naruto-san?" the boy asked him politely

"I just wanted to ask you, since you've been at this school for a much longer time than me and all, if it is mandatory for students to join a club. Since I know some schools are pretty adamant about that sort of thing." Naruto asked his classmate

Kiba shook his head in answer"I'm not the best to answer that kind of question, you might want to ask the student council for a better answer but as far as I know nobody is forced to join a club."

"Alright, thank you for answering my question." Naruto thanked the other blond "Say if I wanted to join a Club what kind of choices would I have?"

"Again for a full catalogue of clubs you should be asking the student council or wait until recruitment day for all the freshmen." the blond devil responded" But we have the usual sport clubs like tennis, kendo, football, baseball, swimming you know. And non-sport clubs like photography. I hoped that helped you."

"Yeah that's pretty informative." Naruto nodded" I have a last question though."

'Why is he asking me this much?' Kiba thought to himself, he knew that even if Naruto was confirmed to be a one hundred percent bondafide human, there was something...unusual about him, but Kiba remained polite" Sure I don't mind answering another question."

"What kind of Club are you in? You seem like a pretty nice guy but you always have to refuse the offers of all the girls in favor of your club activities so what kind of club takes that much of your time?" Naruto continued asking Kiba

"I'm part of the occult research club." he responded polite as ever

"That's unusual." Naruto commented surprised 'Definitely sounds like a cover of some kind.' he thought to himself" I pegged you more for the sports type of person."

Kiba nodded in response"Yes it is very unusual and many consider it weird so you probably wont like it."

"Oh not at all." Naruto smiled hoping it would get Kiba to break out of his polite exterior" I think it sounds very interesting. What do I have to do to join the club?" Naruto started acting excited" Fill out an application, summon a demon?"

This was the first time Kiba's polite exterior broke and he sounded unsure"I don't know... I guess you would have to ask the Club President about it."

"Okay then. I'll probably come by tomorrow. Where does the occult research club meet by the way?"

"In the old school house to the back of the school, near the woods."

"Alright thanks again for your help Kiba." Naruto bid the blonde farewell

'I better tell Rias-buchou about this.' the devil decided

**One day later**

Naruto stood in front of the large building. He wouldn't say it was run down because it was still in a good shape, but obviously nobody had taken care of the exterior in quite a while with all the pieces of foliage growing over the wood.

He knocked on the door and entered the building. He walked into a largely wood paneled room with victorian style couches and chairs along the wall.

Inside of the room were Kiba, as Naruto expected, a cute, petite white haired girl with hazel eyes who was happily munching on some sweets and Himejima Akeno.

"Ara, ara. We have a visitor." Akeno commented pleasantly surprised" It is nice to finally meet you, Naruto-san."

"It is nice to meet you as well, Akeno-chan." the blonde responded throwing her a small smile "I didn't think you'd be part of this club."

"Ara, ara. How forward of you, Naruto-kun." she said in a sweet, maybe too sweet, voice" Why don't you have a seat. Buchou isn't here yet."

"Thank you that is much appreciated." he remained as polite as he could

Akeno placed a cup of hot tea in front of him "Thank you."

Naruto took a sip of the steaming beverage and while he wasn't that much of a tea person he had to admit" This is pretty good."

"Why thank you for your kind words, Naruto-kun." Akeno smiled once more at him and set out to brew some more tea, so Naruto turned his attention to the other two occupants of the room

"Hey, Kiba. How are you?" he asked his fellow blond

"Very well. Thank you for asking, Naruto-san." Kiba responded politely as it was usual for him, before sticking to silence.

'It seems I wont get any more out of him for now.' Naruto realized from the way Kiba kept his distance so he turned to the last person inside the room. The white haired girl seemed pretty young but she wore the schools uniform so Naruto deduced that she was probably a first year student

"Hey. I'm Uzumaki Naruto it's nice to meet you..." he introduced himself to her and hoped that she would tell him her name

The girl looked up from her sweets" Tojou Koneko." was the only thing she said before returning to devouring her sweets

Naruto couldn't tell if the girl was just normally this cold, if she didn't like him or if she was told not to say anything.

At that moment a new person entered the club room.

"Welcome back, Buchou." Akeno greeted her president respectfully" We have a guest."

The new person took a look at him and Naruto stood up and turned around to see, Rias Gremory.

'Another person I didn't expect to be part of this club...' Naruto admitted to himself

"It is nice to finally meet you in person, Naruto-kun." the crimson haired beauty told him" Kiba told me yesterday that you wanted to make a request."

"That's right, I wanted to join this club because it sounds very interesting." the blonde claimed

"Are you sure you want to join this club, Naruto-kun?" she asked him, testing his conviction" This is a very unusual choice afterall. People could think that you are weird or creepy."

"I'm absolutely sure about this." Naruto affirmed" So what do I have to do to join?"

Rias shared a brief look with Akeno "I'm not sure if we can accept you yet, Naruto." Rias said, although the truth was that this club was only supposed to be a cover for her peerage and 'normal' humans weren't supposed to join "Let me think about this for a day, okay? Tomorrow I will then give you a special test to see if you are really serious about joining the occult research club."

'I will just give him a task he'll never be able to complete and then wont have to deal with him.' Rias thought' If this doesn't discourage him from the start.'

"Alright. I will be waiting for that test then!" Naruto said with determination" Have a nice day then, Koneko-chan, Kiba-san, Akeno-chan and Rias-chan."

After having bid them farewell he left the building, going home.

Once Naruto had left Rias slumped into one of the chairs" I could use a hot bath now."Rias said with a sigh

"He is definitely an interesting one." Akeno commented licking her lips

"Why would a normal human want to join this club though?" She asked in slight exasperation. All the students that weren't part of her or Sona Sitri's peerage usually ignored that they were part of this club to preserve the perfect image they had of the members. However they still had to adhere to the rules of a normal club, which was why they couldn't just refuse someone, that wanted to join, for no reason.

"Sona has it much, much easier. The only way someone could join the student council is if she accepts them for a position."

"You seem worried, Buchou." Akeno commented and placed a cup of tee infront of her king

"...I guess I am." she admitted after a short silence" This Naruto is just a completely normal human. I don't sense a Sacred Gear, an aptitude for Magic or any other otherworldly influence and yet he seems to know or at least suspect that something is up. And if he, a normal human, were to join this club we would be greatly impeded in our actions or we would be dragging him into a world where he wont be able to defend himself if it came to it."

"What if he has darker intentions, Buchou?" Kiba put forth and Rias knew that this could be a possibility as well however he was a simple human without a sacred gear and somebody like that could do little to nothing to a devil

"Warm." Koneko commented with little emotion as usual for her

"What is warm, Koneko?" Rias inquired of her Rook

"His spirit is warm." the white haired girl said

"Hmm..." Rias said in deep thought. Cats in general, but especially Nekomata, had an excelllent judgement when it came to reading somebodies aura or spirit so it was probably not very likely that he had any ill intentions if Koneko said that much about him. However Rias was still determined to keep him away for his safety it was the best.

The next day during lunchbreak Rias came to Naruto to tell him what he would have to do to join the Occult Research Club.

"Kyaaa, Rias-senpai." the girls that were as usual around Naruto squealed

"What is she doing here?"

"Could you please let me talk to Naruto-kun?" the crimson haired devil asked with a good natured smile on her lips

The girls parted for the lady of Kuoh Gakuen and started whispering amongst eachother.

"What could she want with Naruto-kun?" one asked with curiosity

"Maybe she wants to confess to him?" another one put forth

"Wouldn't they look so good together?" a third one said dreamily

"Oh hello, Rias." Naruto greeted the president of the occult research club and turned to the girls" Could you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"Of course. Everything for you Naruto-kun."

The girls grouped up a good distance away from them and continued to talk amongst one another.

"You seem to be really popular already, Naruto-kun." the red head commented with slight mirth in her voice

Naruto let out a small sigh"Yes, I unfortunately am." he answered" They are all really nice but it really is tiring especially if I have to deal with it every day."

Rias laughed lightly and Naruto thought it was quite a pleasant sound"Yes, I can imagine."

Rias was even more popular among the student body but she seemed so unaproachable that few if anyone ever hounded her like that. Sure there was the occasional new student who confessed to her but that was about it.

"So I take it you have decided what task I have to fulfill to get to join your club." the blond stated and Rias nodded.

Rias first idea was for him to summon a demon, but if he happened to walk across one of the familiars handing out simplified summoning contracts in the city and he had enough desire to summon a devil, the cat would be out of the bag. That is why Rias scrapped that idea and thought of something different "I will allow you to join our club if you manage to find and bring me the feather of an angel."

'This should prove to be a sufficiently impossible task for him to fulfill.' she thought to herself

Angels and even Fallen Angels rarely involved themself directly with normal humans. So there was no way he would be able to stumble upon one by chance.

"Alright, I accept this challenge, Rias." he stated and Rias could feel the determination" I wont fail this."

And for a second Rias was actually worried that he would somehow manage to complete this task, but then scoffed inwardly at the notion of it.

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

After that visit to the club he had added the members of the 'Occult research club' to his list of suspects as well.

The only problem Naruto had now was finding an angel or even fallen angel and getting some feathers of their wings. Otherwise it would be close to impossible to observe them without them getting overly suspicious about it.

And there was another thing Hyoudou Issei, one of the members of the pervert-trio had apparently found a girlfriend.

Naruto found such a thing very strange indeed.

'The guy can be a nice person at times, but he is too much of a pervert.' Naruto thought having briefly met or rather heard about the boys and his friends antics. Not one girl in this school would want to be in his close proximity if she had to and they likely would only touch him with a fifty foot pole.

'So the only girl that could have reasonable interest in him is one that doesn't know him.' Naruto deduced' But why would anyone want to date a completely unknown person as a girlfriend? Sure getting to know him better is one thing. But that girl, Amano Yuuma, instantly wanted to be his girlfriend. There definitely is something foul.'

He didn't have anything against Issei, except that he didn't know how to moderate his pervertedness and he didn't wish to destroy the boys happiness but even he had to realize that such a thing was to good to be true.

Naruto's instinct just told him that something was wrong with that Yuuma girl. He didn't know what exactly but he knew there was something. That was why he had to warn the boy not to go with her on a date today.

He saw the brown haired boy almost skipping across the school yard in happiness.

"Hey, Issei can I talk to you for a second?" he stopped the brown haired youth

In the distance Naruto picked up some girls talking about how Issei should be keeping away from him and how they hoped he wouldn't get infected with the boy's pervertedness.

"What is it?" the boy actually glared at him, for what reason Naruto didn't know

"You are going to meet that Yuuma girl today right?" the blond asked

"Yes, what about it?" Issei retorted almost scathingly

"Don't meet her. There is something dangerous about her." Naruto tried to warn him, but that caused the boy to snap angrily back at him

"Shut up. Don't try to take away my first girlfriend." he raged at the blond superhuman" You and that damn Kiba can have any girl at this school that you want so be happy with that you don't have to take away what little happiness I have gained."

"She is just trying to trick you, Issei. Please trust me on this one."

Issei frowned before smirking almost arrogantly"I bet you are just saying those bad things about Yuuma because she rejected you and you can't stand seeing me with her. You must be really jealous right now." the perverted boy tauned Naruto

"No, would you use your brain please?" Naruto asked and felt like he was talking to a brickwall" You will end up hurt if you continue like this." Naruto warned him further but Issei stubbornly refused to listen to him" Don't talk to me again."

These were the last words Issei spoke to the blond before leaving him.

'God damn that idiot.' Naruto felt like smacking him in the face for his idiocy, but strange as it sounded he could somehow understand the boy 'Well, I have to play babysitter it seems.'

Once school had ended he was trying to tail Issei on his date with his 'girlfriend' Amano Yuuma but was stopped by a trio of girls.

"You promised to go to karaoke with us today, Naruto-kun." one of them said and Naruto remembered that he had indeed promised them such a thing, in the hopes that would get them to leave him alone for a while

'Only now when I really would have needed that time I don't have it.' Naruto thought and he wouldn't break his promises. He just hoped Issei didn't get himself into too much trouble while Naruto wasn't there to keep an eye on him.

* * *

**A few hours later**

The orange light of the twilight sun illuminated the city, as the girls finally released him after being satisfied with his karaoke performance.

He wasn't sure if Issei's date had already ended or not or where he was if it had not ended yet.

So it was probably futile to start a wild goosechase for the boy. The only way Naruto was going to find him was by pure chance.

The blond decided to take the shortcut from the shopping district to his apartment, which led him through this city's park. The park however was strangely empty and an eerie sense of dread hung in the air.

As he got closer to the centre of the park he could feel something pushing and shoving at his mind trying to nudge him away, telling him that he didn't, shouldn't want to be here but he ignored that suggestion, banishing it from his thoughts and stopping the unnatural feeling from affecting him.

Once he had made it to the large fountain that stood in the middle of the park he saw a sight that he did not want to see.

A large black winged creature stood over the lifeless husk of a familiar brownhaired human.

It was Issei with a large gaping hole where his stomach was supposed to be. The fallen angel, who was dressed in black clothes that might have come straight out of some bondage catalogue. She had long black hair, violet eyes and the rest of her figure was very pleasant to look at as well.

'This is my fault...' Naruto realized grimacing

This was what he signed up for. Keeping humanity safe from supernatural threats like this fallen angel who had killed Issei.

He had failed in his duty of protection this time but he hoped that at least retribution would make up for some small part of the life that had been lost today.

"You, bitch!" Naruto growled in anger and cocked his fist, lunging at the fallen angel who was looking at her work with a sense of satisfaction, which was why the angel didn't see Naruto coming until it was too late.

His fist struck her in the face, lacking any weaponry at the moment not that light based weapons would be all too effective in this case.

A small shockwave rippled through the air and send the angel flying through two trees elicting cries of pain from her.

As the black winged woman pulled herself up, face bruised and bleeding he knew that his attack had been much more effective than when he had struck that stray devil he had fought.

Naruto thought that in his anger he probably had reinforced his attack by increasing the kinetic force behind the blow through his mental powers.

"That fucking hurt you damn human." the fallen angel spat at him both figuratively as well as literally, though she spat blood in this case

"I hope you are ready to be eradicated for daring to touch me." she stated her face distorted in an angry grimace

The blond readied himself in a battle stance "Bring it on." he replied in cold anger and charged at the black haired woman once more, his speed now enhanced as well by his powers made it hard for the fallen angel to react.

She defended herself well but was pushed further and further away from the initial point of contact.

Raynare knew that if the blond kept this up she, as unlikely as it sounded, would lose to this human. He wouldn't let her form any of her lightspears. His physical specs just far surpassed hers for that. So she had to outwit him.

"If you keep attacking me the boy will certainly die." she said to Naruto who was just about to strike her again and stopped mid motion however he kept his guard up against any surprise attacks

"You are lying, fallen angel." he retorted angrily

"Did you check his pulse or his vitals? He was just barely clinging to life that pathetic little human, if you could call an ambulance right now he might just survive once in the hospital." Raynare stated and she wasn't fully lying the boy had still been clinging to life and perhaps he could be saved he if was in a hospital the instant he had been wounded by her. The boy had likely bled out by now or just given up on life, but this other human didn't need to know that.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He knew that he had not checked Issei's vitals so he might have been still barely alive. He just had been so enraged over his failure that he had ignored the possible rescue of Issei.

"Alright fallen angel. I'll let you go for now." Naruto spoke his voice icy as the river Cocytus which send shivers down Raynare's spine

'A human making me feel fear? That should be impossible.' Raynare cried out in her mind but this human seemed to be far from normal 'Perhaps he too possesses a Sacred Gear?'

"But make no mistake. If he dies and should I lay my eyes a second time upon you. I will make you wish that you could beg the god you forsake for forgiveness so that he can protect you from me."

Cold sweat formed on Raynare's body"We'll see about that human." she responded and flew away

The blond then quickly pulled forth his cellphone and called for an ambulance.

Exhausted he dropped on one knee as some blood poured out of his nose. He wiped the place under his nose with two fingers and looked at the blood on his index and middle finger" It seems that kind of augmentation takes quite a lot out of me right now." He could now feel the slight drumming of a headache forming in his head but he pulled himself up to get to Issei.

He made his way back to the fountain plaza, darkness having settled over the city now.

However as he stood there, the blood was gone just like Issei's body.

'What is going on here?' the blond wanted to know' I'm sure that Issei's bleeding body lay there. That was no illusion was it? So where has it gone?'

It was quite the mystery to the blond superhuman and once the ambulance had arrived he embarrassedly had to explain to them that there was no one wounded and that he had just played a prank on them for which he got heavily reprimanded by the doctors. They told him that if he pulled another stunt like this they would call the cops on him for that.

Now Naruto had the mystery of a disappearing corpse to solve on top of confirming his suspicions about the Occult Research Club.

"At least I have my ticket to joining the Club now." Naruto muttered as he picked up one of the feathers Raynare had lost while he fought her and pocketed it. After all Rias never said what kind of angel the feather had to be from.


	3. Revelations and the living dead?

**Authors note:**Haha! And number three is done. I am on fire! I'm sure this is a nice Christmas present for some. I wish you all very enjoyable holidays and hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment, Japan, Local time: 10:26 pm**

The blond haired superhuman, Naruto, was laying on his bed, resting from today's ordeals.

Naruto stared at the black feather between his fingers turning it, feeling the soft thrum of residual power, a reminder of his first failure.

"But I still don't understand how the body could disappear like that. Someone had to have taken the body, but for what purpose?" the blonde asked himself when he noticed the vibrations of his cellphone on the night stand next to his bed.

He picked his cellphone up and looked at the screen. The called ID showed it to be Victor. He pressed the accept button.

"What's up Victor?" Naruto asked his voice downtrodden, both from exhaustion and the grim feeling his failure had left him with

'Well I actually just wanted to ask if you had made any progress so far with your investigation but... you sound really down. Did anything happen?'

"Yeah, you could say that." the blond responded in a grim voice

'So what is it? Girl trouble?'

Naruto groaned in annoyance not in the mood for any such shenanigans" I had hoped you would not act like that too. Marcus is already annoying enough without you adding to it as well. But no it doesn't have anything to do with girls."

'I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean it like that. I guess even with all that superhuman thing we want you to be just like a normal human, to not feel any different. So what happened then that you sound like this?'

"A few hours ago Issei, one of the students at my school, was attacked by a fallen angel and fatally wounded. I beat the snot out of the angel and called an ambulance after that hoping to be able to save him only the body had gone missing. No blood there, nothing. He is probably dead by now anyway but a corpse should not simply disappear like that." Naruto explained feeling a little anger well up again which he quickly quelled

'Hmm... You are right a corpse and the blood couldn't simply disappear like that. This is really strange.' Victor mused in thought' I'm sorry for your loss. It can't be easy taking a failure like that considering the heavy burden we placed on you as a human bastion against the devils.'

"It's alright, it was bound to happen sooner or later..." Naruto sighed"I guess I just did not expect it to happen so soon, you know? But you stole some texts from the church about the supernatural right? Anything that has to do with needing a corpse or anything like that?"

'I'm afraid not. The most we could get from our informant before he got caught were really the basics of the basics. A rudimentary rundown of the three factions, how they came to be. The general hierarchy among them. Bits about the great war and snippets of Sacred Gears appearing throughout history in particular those that were possessed by a saint.' the russian scientist explained' Any idea why the boy was attacked?'

"Not really. Do you know what could set off a fallen angel?" the blond inquired and could hear clicking and typing on a keyboard in the background

'Well the texts about fallen angels and devils are pretty biased so I couldn't tell you how accurate that is but according to the church most fallen angels harbour a great deal of animosity for devils and will go out of their way to kill them. Do you think the one that was attacked could have been a devil in disguise?'

"No, I don't think so. The fallen angel that killed him even called him a human. So that couldn't be it. Anything else?"

'The only other relevant information would be that they are trying to tempt the remaining 'pure'-angels into falling but I don't think that really applies here.'

Naruto tried to think of something that would cause a fallen angel to go out of it's way to kill a human but could think of nothing.

'Maybe this Issei guy was somehow dangerous to the fallen angels and they decided to take care of them before he could act on it.' Victor suggested

"But what could make a fallen angel so afraid of a human that they would kill him...?"

'Besides being someone that could actually kill them like me.' Naruto thought

"A sacred gear!" 'A sacred gear!' scientist and soldier both exclaimed at the same time arriving at the same conclusion

"Did the church record any sacred gears of incredible power that would make something like a fallen angel nervous?" Naruto asked and hear Victor rapidly hammering on his keyboard

'Here we have it.' he proclaimed' Amongst the record here there is a mentioning of thirteen sacred gears with extraordinary powers. They are called longinus, named after the Holy Spear of Destiny of Saint Longinus that supposedly struck the final blow against the son of god, Jesus Christ.'

"So it had to have been a longinus." Naruto stated 'To think that such a powerful thing was stuck in the body of that pervert.'

'That's one part of your mystery solved then.'

"Yeah, I don't think I will find out anything more at the moment though."

'Now did you make any progress in identifying the devils and discovering their intentions?'

"So far I have not yet been able to determine the identity of any devils for certain, however my list of suspects has increased to encompass the members of what is known as the Occult Research Club. Something I think that could be well qualified as hiding in plain sight."

'That indeed sounds suspicious.' Victor agreed' What more could you find out?'

"The members of this club are Yuuto Kiba, who I already mentioned as suspect. Toujou Koneko, Himejima Akeno and Rias Gremory, I mentioned those last two to Marcus when I last talked to him."

'Yeah, the two drop dead gorgeous girls you met.' Victor said' That is pretty unfortunate.'

Naruto rolled his eyes not that Victor could see it"Yes, very unfortunate." he stated drily, since it was just annoying how those two had to push him to finding a girlfriend"Anyway I will be joining that club tomorrow and that will put me into a closer position to continue my observation."

'Excellent.' the scientist said 'And before I forget it, Marcus was pretty excited a few days ago. Something about a new toy for you to try out. I think it's going to be delivered to you tomorrow and Marcus will call you about it as well.'

"That's good to know. Thanks for the notice." the blond answered "Well if that was everything I will end the call now and go to sleep. I have a major headache."

'Sure no thing, Naruto. Sleep well.' Victor wished him a good night and Naruto hung up, throwing the cellphone back on his night stand before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto was woken by the bright light streaming into his room and birds singing on the other side of his bedroom window.

Groggily Naruto pulled himself up"How late is it?" he asked himself, noting that he hadn't been woken by the infernal noise of his alarm clock

He checked the clock on his cellphone display, which told him that he had woken up half an hour after when he usually was woken"Fuck." Naruto muttered, he really had to stop the habit of breaking his alarm clock each morning. Normally he would have replaced it 'But with everything going on yesterday, I must have forgotten about it.'

With greater than human speed he threw himself out of the bed, changed into his school uniform, pocketing the feather and downed a glass of orange juice before rushing out of his house towards his school.

Luckily he was quick on foot and arrived long before the bell for the first lesson rang, fifteen minutes before in fact.

Most students were leisurely strolling into the building conversing with eachother, however one panicked youth stood out amongst them.

It was a familiar boy with brown hair who was going around asking everyone he saw a question.

'What is this?!' Naruto thought alarmed. He was sure the boy had to have been dead some sort of corpse laying hidden somewhere on this planet' And yet here he is completely confused, rushing from person to person.'

Just one day ago Issei's life had been great. He finally had a girlfriend after all the years of hoping and trying and then somehow everything went wrong.

He had this weirdest dream that Yuuma, his girlfriend, had transformed into some busty bondage woman with black wings, summoned a spear of light and impaled him on it.

But that was just crazy, right? So he decided to call his girlfriend, see how she was the day after their date and if she wanted to meet up with him again after school.

That was when the next strange thing happened. He couldn't find Yuuma's cellphone number anywhere among her contacts in fact the contact amongst his address book had been gone as well.

When he came down to have breakfast with his family, he asked them about Yuuma. He was sure he had told them about his girlfriend but they thought that he was joking or had once again fallen in love with some kind of character from an anime or a hentai game he had played, but hey that had only happened once and Issei had been much younger then.

So Issei thought that his parents had never believed him in the first place about Yuuma but both of his friends Matsuda and Motohama had not only met her but he had personally introduced them so the two had to know her but they didn't.

The two acted like Yuuma had never existed, said he should stop pulling so obvious pranks on them.

Issei then had started everyone he met about her. Surely someone must have seen him leave with her, anyone at all. But they all ignored him or told him to stop deluding himself.

'I...I can't be going crazy can I? I did not imagine Yuuma or did I?' the more people claimed to not know her the less Issei was sure of his sanity, that was when he spotted a familiar tall blond

'That's right! Naruto warned me about her, he must know about Yuuma.' the brown haired pervert rushed to his only hope "Naruto-san, tell me you remember Yuuma, Amano Yuuma, my girlfriend?"

Naruto stared at the desperate boy in front of him. Naruto was sure that it was no illusion, someone with a mask or any kind of impersonator.

So he shot the boy a look filled with scrutiny, which might have come across as a glare and asked one question"Who are you?"

Issei recoiled in shock. Naruto didn't recognize him, so did that mean he didn't exist as well?

'No that can't be right. A lot of people recognized me.' Issei thought to himself after being filled with even more panic for a brief moment before calming down. Then he remembered how much of an asshole he had been to the blond yesterday' He probably just meant well.' Issei thought to himself' And with the situation I am in now, I think he was right.'

"I'm Hyoudou Issei." Issei stated" Listen I know I was a jerk to you yesterday and I am sorry about that but..."

Issei's attention was pulled towards the ringing bell and when he turned back to where Naruto was supposed to be the blond had already pulled way ahead.

'No...' Issei thought in dismay as he failed to get a response from the blond' And the way he is surrounded by girls very lunch break I'll never get to talk to him.'

While Naruto was walking to his classroom he was in deep thought about Issei' Dead or near dead bodies don't just walk around like nothing has happened. Even if he survived and was somehow brought to a hospital by someone else he should be bedridden for weeks, month even!' Naruto cursed inwardly at the even bigger mystery' I'll probably have to cut my time in the Occult Research Club short and observe him these next few days.'

This lunch break he sought out Rias to show her the proof of his completed task.

The crimson haired girl was together with Akeno chatting amicably when they noticed him.

Rias smiled pleasantly at him"Hello, Naruto-kun." she greeted him

"Ara, ara. Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." Akeno greeted him as well

"It is nice to see you two beauties again." he complimented them returning the smile

"My. Isn't he the charmer, buchou?" Akeno commented praisingly, leaning her right cheek into her palm" I could just eat him up." she licked her lips seductively and a small shiver trailed down Naruto's spine

'Is that a good thing?' he asked himself uncertain of the answer to that question

"So did you come to give up on your task, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked and hoping that he would do so

'It wouldn't do well for a normal human to be involved in my peerages inner dealings.'

And yet there was a little part of her that hoped he would succeed, so she could keep seeing him.

"Oh no on the contrary, I came to tell you that I succeeded." Naruto said with a big grin and pulled out the black feather

Rias' and Akeno's eyes widened in surprise and both were shocked into a stupor. At this moment one could hear a pin drop were one to be dropped.

Rias could not believe it, this absolutely normal human had somehow managed to acquire the feather of an angel, a fallen angel to boot. She could feel the residual power of the angel resting inside the feather.

The red haired devil wanted to scream in frustration at the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto' How did he manage this? This should have been absolutely impossible.' Her thoughts raced and revolved around the blond. Somehow she found that quality of his to do the impossible attractive. But she wasn't falling in love with a human or anything like that.

"That is incredible, Naruto-kun." Rias managed to say completely composed so as to not arouse any suspicion" Tell me where did you find it?"

"Oh it was just laying around and I happened to stumble upon it. Pretty lucky wouldn't you say?" if possible Naruto's grin widened hoping it would put a further crack into their composed exterior

"Ara, ara. It seems like our club as a new member,buchou." Akeno stated

"Yes, welcome to the Occult Research Club, Naruto-kun. Congratulations." the club president said and her voice seemed slightly strained

Rias knew that she could have put the authenticity of the feather in question but the task she had given him was already pretty 'illegal'. No club was allowed to demand any sort of entrance test, Naruto had just nice enough not to call her out on it. Now if she tried to deny him further he could go to the administration with the case and force entry into the club since they still had to adhere to the human rules.

But the blond haired young man frustrated Rias to no end, she could make no sense of him 'Who or what are you?'

"Thank you, Rias-chan. Wait I probably should call you Rias-buchou now, right?" he asked for confirmation and the red headed woman nodded absentmindedly "Oh just so you know, I don't have much time these next few days so I am not going to be able to spend much time in the club until I am done."

"That's alright, Naruto-kun. The club is pretty flexible in its attendance times anyway, so don't worry about that." Akeno told him and for some reason Rias felt a pang of sadness that he would not be in the club as often.

The young superhuman nodded and bid the two ladies of Kuoh farewell.

* * *

After school Naruto began tailing Issei, who seemed just as confused and uncertain as this morning.

He had at first spent time at the house of one of his friends from the pervert-trio. Apparently the three at watched some sort of erotic video. As twilight enveloped the city he had left the house again. Naruto continued to tail the brown haired boy back to the park to the fountain at which he had died.

"I'm not imagining things am I?" Naruto heard Issei ask himself

'Does he think that the events of yesterday were not real?' the blond thought to himself' If he were some kind of devil or angel doppelgänger there would be no need for that, since who would he fool with that right now, he does not know I am here so there is no need.'

Especially if Naruto considered his behaviour and actions from tomorrow morning he knew that this was the same Issei that Naruto had seen killed by the fallen angel yesterday.

Suddenly soft steps echoed with each step from behind Issei as a man in a black coat and fedora approached the boy.

"All alone, boy?" the man asked with a sense of intrigue and caused Issei to turn around replying with a confused"Huh?"

"Tell me who is your master?" the man demanded of Issei

"I don't know what you are talking about I have no master." Issei shouted back at the man in confusion

"No master, no comrades and no magicians mark? So I must assume you are a stray then." the man grinned beneath his fedora and Naruto could now sense the bloodthirst emanating from the man" Which means I can get rid of you without problems!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Issei shouted in both confusion and fright as turned around and ran away

"And my prey runs away." the man complained with fake annoyance

'Even if I don't know how he survived I won't fail my duties a second time. This time I will protect Issei.' Naruto thought

A pair of black wings spread from the back of the man and he flapped them a few times for good measure as he took to the air, flying slightly above the ground, as he was about to follow the brown haired boy.

Only a blast of force knocked the angel aside "Don't even think about it, fallen angel scum." Naruto warned the man while complaining inwardly 'Again I'll have to do without a weapon.'

The fallen angel had only been slightly startled by the attack and turned his attention upon Naruto.

"Ah the mysterious human that almost managed to kill Raynare." the man stated and grinned" She told us about you and I couldn't believe that she let herself be bested by a human but if you really are as strong as she claimed you are then you would be an even better pray than that stray."

"Your friend couldn't deal with me yesterday so what makes you think you can?" Naruto asked and threw another blast of pure force which the angel dodged rather easily" Don't think me to be as inattentive as that Raynare. You will have to do much better than that to best me." a spear of light formed in his hands and the airborne spearman charged at the blond, who dodged out of the way and manipulated a torrent of water to shoot at the fallen angel. The water rose from the fountain and with incredible speed moved towards the angel, who turned around and with a downward slice of his light spear cut the torrent in half making the water pass on each side of him.

"Admirable effort but not good enough." the fallen angel spoke and seemed rather disappointed"It seems Raynare exaggerated when she told us of your power."

Naruto remained silent and concentrated his power on the water once more, pulling even more from the fountain until it was empty. The water swirled around the fallen angel in a whirlpool like fashion until it resembled a small tower.

Naruto then used his powers to drain the thermal energy from water which instantly froze in the air as a large explosive flame shot towards both ends of the ice funnel. He used his powers to fuel the flames more as the torrent of flames behind the ice caused it to melt into water again, followed by steam.

As the steam dissipated Naruto stared at the aftermath of his attack. The fallen angel was still hovering in the air, however his clothes had been nearly fully burned away, including his flesh, which was marred by severe burns.

The fallen angel grunted in pain" You are indeed strong human." the angel praised him"Your efforts are admirable, but in the end they were futile. You are probably exhausted from that attack right?" the angel asked and Naruto knew that it was true

While the use of his power was not quite as taxing on his body as yesterdays use had been, using it in so many different manners compared to his single form of manipulation he had used during his training, did drain him pretty fast.

'As long as I don't have a working weapon against the angels and I am so quickly exhausted from using my powers I am at a real disadvantage.'

"Let it be known that your death was brought at the hands of the fallen angel Dohnaseek." the fallen angel readied his spear but stopped mid attack as he sensed something. The fallen angel seemed annoyed"It seems our fight has to be cut short. Consider this a stroke of luck. The next time we meet I will finish you off." the angel warned and flew away

Naruto could now hear two pair of feet walking towards his position which meant he had to get out of here.

He used the rest of his mental reserves, fortunate that it didn't take much to do what he planned to and stepped into the shadows of the trees. He sunk into the shadow and at the outskirts of the park he stepped out of the shadow of another tree.

The blond held his hand in front of his mouth as he felt sick.

He had only tested this shadow movement once before and while it allowed him to travel from one shadow to another as long as they were connected he still felt disoriented once he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**Back at the scene of the fight**

Rias and Koneko had just arrived where they had sensed the fight to be. Originally Rias had sensed her newest acquisition, Issei, to be in danger and so had, together with Koneko, teleported to his position to protect him.

Only to find him completely safe. After promising the startled and absolutely confused boy an explanation tomorrow she wanted to know what made the fallen angel stop chasing Issei.

As normally a fallen angel only stopped chasing a presumed stray devil if said devil was dead, which Issei clearly was not.

After her pawn had pointed her into the direction from which he came she and Koneko arrived there as fast as they could only to find...nothing.

However Rias noticed that the water out of the fountain was missing and that the air was unusual humid and hot, in fact the air had a tropic feel to it.

"Fire and Water Magic?" Rias muttered to herself, as Koneko stayed on the lookout for anything.

Rias didn't know anything that favoured these two types of magic so who could have fought against the fallen angel and kept her pawn safe?

Mystery after mystery kept piling up for Rias"First Naruto and now this."

* * *

The next day Naruto wasn't woken up by the sound of his alarm clock, which he finally managed to replace but by the sound of his doorbell ringing. Naruto heaved himself out of his bed and managed to get to his door. He opened the door to his apartment and outside of it stood a deliveryman with a long packet in his hands" Delivery for Uzumaki Naruto." he said and pushed a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a pen towards Naruto.

The blond signed the delivery and received the packet" Have a good day." the deliveryman said and got back into his truck driving to the next building he had to make a delivery at.

He placed the packet down on the floor and opened it. Inside of it was a sniper rifle, most likely light gun type.

Attached to it was a card. High penetration, thermal scope, light rifle prototype.

He weighed the rifle in his hands and like the previous light gun he had it was much lighter than an actual sniper rifle would have been.

During lunch break Naruto got the call from Marcus, just like Victor said he would.

He left the classroom to have some piece while he talked to Marcus on the phone. Without the call taking his attention Naruto would have notice that Kiba had left the classroom which he rarely did during lunch break.

"What's up Marcus?' the blond asked his favourite engineer

'Hey, Naruto. Did you get the packet?' Marcus inquired

"Yeah I got it. So what is so different about it from the light gun?" Naruto spoke quieter so that nobody would overhear them

'I was just about to explain that.' Logos engineer stated' You do know how the light bullets have a pretty little penetration power, because the array runs on battery power instead of magic power and that causes a lack of regulation in how much power actually is supposed to be used?'

"Yes, I remember that much." The light gun's bullets went pretty fine through flesh, after which it dissipated when fired at something through an object, even if it was just a very thin stonewall, the leftover destructive power went close to zero.

'Well I haven't wholly managed to fix that, but when you test this we will see how well I did. See after the algorithm of the IT guys deciphered enough for me to add my own lines I managed to have the array drain a full battery for a shot. In theory that should 'overcharge' the bullet so much that it could punch through quite a few walls without loosing any bit of its destructiveness. That's why I choose to go with a sniper rifle model, so that in case you miss or it doesn't work as intended there is enough distance between you and whatever you were trying to kill that you can come up with an alternative plan.'

"That's good to know. Next chance I get I'll try this out. Was this the project you asked me about my powers for?"

'No, no not at all. As I said it's a very far off thing. Anyway you have school right now, right? So I will no longer keep you from anything important.' At that moment Marcus had hung up.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Occult Research Clubroom**

Kiba had brought Issei to the occult research room, where the brown haired boy was greeted by Himejima Akeno, who he had only known by name. Toujou Koneko, whom he had met yesterday evening and Rias Gremory.

"Hello, Issei." the clubs president greeted him "As promised I said I would give you an explanation about yesterday evening's events. The person that tried to attack you yesterday was a fallen angel. He desired to do so because you are a devil."

Issei laughed loudly "Come on. Devils and angels aren't real. Don't try to trick me like that."

Rias expanded her bat wings causing Issei's jaw to drop in astonishment" Do you now believe me?" she asked him and retracted the wings "Every member of this club is a devil, Issei. Well...all except one but he isn't here and he hasn't been in very often yet. This club is a cover for my peerage and you are a part of it too."

"But how? I was, am a normal human. I couldn't be a devil." the brown haired boy tried to deny what he was hearing

Rias pulled out a picture of an, too Issei, all too familiar face" Yuuma-chan!" he exclaimed

"This girl, Amano Yuuma is a fallen angel. She killed you two days ago. And with your last breath your strong desire to 'at least die in the arms of a girl' summoned me to you. I sensed a strong power inside of you and resurrected you as my pawn." she explained to him and slowly Issei began to resign to the fact that he was a devil.

The crimson haired devil then explained to him the relationship between the three factions, which was much too complicated for Issei. In the end she decided to get him motivated for the existence as a devil and her pawn by telling him that if he rose to the rank of a high class devil he would eventually be able to have his own harem.

Once Issei was about to leave Rias told him one last thing.

"Don't tell Uzumaki Naruto about any of this though." she ordered him

"Huh? Why would I tell him?" Issei asked confused as to what Naruto had to do with all of this

"Naruto is the last member of this club the one that is not a devil and not part of my peerage. He is a normal human. So I want to keep him out of the dangers of the world of devil and angels."

The perverted boy nodded in understanding" Alright, buchou. I wont mention a single word to him."

The rest of the day went by without much fuss for Naruto. He had continued to observe Issei after school, who for some reason cycled through the city on his bike like a maniac screaming something about becoming a harem king. And he visited the strangest people not like Naruto was interested in that.

The few things of note were that he once more was attacked by a fallen angel, a female one, however she left pretty fast after Issei had managed to activate his longinus gear. But other than that nothing noteworthy happened on that day.

* * *

The next day had begun and Naruto was woken by the ringtone of his cellphone. He checked the display and saw that he was being called by Logos which probably meant that it was Gonzalo who.

As the number corresponding to the ID Logos belonged to the operation control room where Gonzalo spent a lot of time.

Naruto accepted the call" How can I help you, Gonzalo?"

'New orders for you.' the spaniard stated and began elaborating' On the outskirts of the town we detected the signature of a low class devil. Local reports have revealed that quite a few people have gone missing around that area. Since the location is pretty close it wont interfere with your primary mission.'

"Alright consider it done, Gonzalo." Naruto answered confidently

'I expected nothing less of you, Naruto.' Gonzalo answered' Good luck. I'll be waiting for your report.'

Gonzalo then ended the call.

"Well, I guess I could test that prototype I've been sent." the blond mused to himself" I'm excited to see how well this works. I guess I wont be able to keep an eye on Issei today then."

After the boy had awakened his longinus he seemed capable of defending himself so Naruto guessed it wasn't all that bad that he wasn't there to keep track of Issei.

He actually didn't plan to follow him around all that longer after school, two or three days at most.

Darkness had blanketed the town and Naruto sat patiently in a tree able to observe the building the devil occupied. He used a burst of telekinetic energy to push the door open.

He looked through the thermal scope and saw a huge, quadruped form resting inside the building. On top of the devils lower body was the upper body of a normal human.

'This will be pretty easy for a change.' the large devil only now realized that the door had opened and Naruto took aim at the things head. He pulled the trigger of his rifle and for the first five seconds nothing happened and then a large streak of white burst from the nozzle of the weapon and punched straight through the devil's head and brain, before punching through a few walls behind the devil's body. An instant kill. There was no cry of pain, the body simply fell to the side sending a weak shock wave through the ground.

"One shot, one kill." Naruto muttered in confirmation and pulled out his cellphone and called Gonzalo

"Hey, Gonzalo? The stray has been eliminated and tell Marcus that the test run of his weapon was a success."

The blond then slung the rifle on his back and hung up, making his way back to his apartment.

If he had stayed a bit longer he would have noticed five people appearing just outside the building in a large red circle with various magic symbols.

* * *

"There are devils that betray their masters which often involves killing them." Kiba explained to his new comrade "Their powers run rampart and they do as they please. This devil has been luring humans here to devour them."

Issei gulped audible "Devour?" the new devil asked

"Alright Issei." Rias called for the pawns attention "When we engage the devil I want you to pay good attention this will teach you things you need to know about devil combat."

The group of five entered the building and were surprised that the stray didn't reveal itself, thinking a human had entered its domain.

"Ara, ara. I think I have found our target, buchou." Akeno commented grimly" It seems someone was faster in taking care of it." She gestured to the devils corpse. The hole in it's head leaking fresh blood on the ground.

"It's pretty fresh too." Kiba analysed" Maybe ten minutes or so at most."

"What does this mean?" Issei asked

Rias took a look at the wound on the devils head "The wound was definitely caused by light. But it's far too small and clean to be something inflicted by an angel or fallen angel."

"What about an exorcist, buchou?" Akeno suggested" This would be possible with an exorcist gun wouldn't it?"

"It probably would..." Rias agreed at first" But look at the way of the hole. It's a straight line. With how big this devil was an exorcist would have shot from her chin up through the roof of her head at best. To achieve this kind wound the marksman would have to have shot from an elevated position, like outside in the trees. And exorcist guns don't have that kind of range." Exorcist guns tended to be used at a maximum range of five to ten metres, so as to not be too draining on the exorcist. The crimson haired beauty then noticed the hole in the wall behind the devil" And they especially don't have enough power to penetrate the devil AND this stonewall."

"What are we dealing with here?" the blond haired bishounen asked

"I don't know, Kiba." Rias admitted and bit down on her thumb

'First that fire/water combination used in the fight against the fallen angel yesterday and now this. If I had found the same MO as yesterday I would have said it was one and the same person.' Rias thought' But now I will have to assume that there are multiple people who can deal with low class devils and fallen angels.'

So not only were there unknown people messing around in here area but to make matters worse she had to give Issei an explanation on the Evil Piece system. He had not understood the first explanation she had given him so she thought it wise to elaborate what she was explaining by having it shown to him first hand. The fact that she got rid of a stray devil on her territory was an added bonus.

"Alright let's get back to the club room." Rias ordered and gathered her four comrades around her and teleported them back to the club room

However the mystery would resolve itself for Rias the next evening.

* * *

On the next evening Naruto decided to keep watch on Issei for the last time.

The blond followed the longinus user to a rather neat looking house.

'He's visiting rather strange people these last few days.' Naruto thought and shrugged' Well that's no concern of mine.'

However this time he had a strange feeling. Something wasn't right in that house. The superhuman's gaze remained fixed on the building as Issei walked inside by himself.

'Nobody, would just leave their door open like that.' Naruto moved closer to the house and now he could smell something metallic in the air' Now I definitely know that something is wrong.' Naruto walked rushed into the house' It could be a fallen angel once again...'

He heard two sharp cries of pain that belonged to Issei and he saw a young white haired boy, light sword raised in his right hand to decapitate, Issei. In the left was an exorcist gun. The boy was dressed in clerical clothing and a small silver cross hung from his neck.

Just as the exorcist was about to behead Issei, Naruto kicked him in the back sending him careening into a nearby shelf.

"Naruto-san?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise"What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same." Naruto replied and pulled the boy to his feet, noting the injuries on his body. A shot to through his knee and a slash across his back.

"We have time enough to discuss that later, you should be getting out of here. Now!" Naruto ordered Issei

"I can't leave you alone against him..." Issei argued leaving the 'because you will die' out at the end

"Kyaahhh!" a new voice shrieked and Naruto now noticed that a young blond haired nun had entered the room and was shocked at the scene before her

"Asia!" Issei called out as he apparently recognized the girl

"W-what is this?" she stuttered out full of fear

"Stop acting like a total beginner and start healing me you stupid nun." the white haired boy complained as he had pulled himself up from the floor. The blond girl was intimidated enough by the exorcist that she complied with his order and a green light enveloped her hands and the bruises his involuntary trip into the furniture had caused.

'A sacred gear!' Naruto realized' If his wounds keep getting healed this could get pretty ugly, especially if I have to take care of Issei as well.'

Once the boy's wounds had been healed he looked at Naruto with an insane glint in his eyes.

"And what are you? A little devil lover... or maybe even a devil yourself?" the exorcist asked him in a very creepy voice before grinning at him" Say nothing. I will kill you anyway. Isn't that great?"

"Shut up you maniac." Naruto retorted coldly and a burst of psionic energy shoved the exorcist into a nearby wall "What right do you have to kill an innocent human and attack another one?"

'I have to be careful with using my energy. If he has any more reinforcements lurking around I can't exhaust all my energy on him.'

"What right I have? The one I killed was a shitty devil lover and the one you are helping right now is a devil. I'm just fulfilling my duties as a priest."

'Issei a devil?' Naruto asked himself' It can't be. I was pretty sure that he is a human.'

"Now be ready to die." he pointed his sword at me and his gun at Issei as the blond haired girl suddenly jumped in between them

"Stop this father." she begged him with teary eyes" I beg you, please forgive him. He may be a devil but Issei is a really nice person."

"Oy, are you for real?" the exorcist deadpanned and Naruto cursed inwardly he had wanted to incapacitate the exorcist but she had moved right into his line of fire" Do you even realize what you are doing?" he asked full of anger.

The guy way clearly insane and even if he wasn't a supernatural being he was part of that world so he couldn't let him hurt the sister or Issei. Naruto could still decide if Issei really was a devil later on.

Naruto started manipulating the shadows in the room, which started edging closer to the priest ready to ensnare him.

"Don't even think about it." the white haired boy warned Naruto and pulled Asia dangerously close to him his weapons close to her vitals "I could just off her if your shadows get any closer, you know? I'm sure you two wouldn't like that at all."

And Naruto was right, he couldn't risk Asia's life like that. So he pulled his shadows back which Issei noticed 'How is he doing this?' He asked himself but decided to curse at the exorcist "Let her go you asshole." Butt in his current state it was more of an act of desperation than anything else

Suddenly a bright red circle appeared in the air.

"Ara, ara. Quite the problem we have here." Naruto heard someone say and he could identify the owner of the voice as Akeno

"Exorcist." the emotionless voice of Koneko followed

"We came to help, Issei." Kiba stated, having a sword drawn

"Ahhhhh." the exorcist had a look of orgasmic bliss on his face" The whole devil organisation appears. So many targets to choose from. Which should I kill first?" he asked himself" One of the shitty devils or the shitty devil lover?"

"Why don't I take that choice off your hands?" a final voice, which Naruto noted belonged to Rias, asked darkly

'Devil lover?' she thought confused and now noticed Naruto's presence in the room "What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?"

"Making sure that, that guy doesn't kill anyone else. What else?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he glared at the exorcist

Rias was about to open her mouth when Naruto interrupted her" I know what you meant but we have enough time for that after this."

'Apparently my suspicions were right and the occult research club members are all devils.'

Rias then turned to Issei"I'm sorry we came so late, but I noticed so late because there was a barrier around this place."

"A barrier you were supposed to keep up you shitty nun." the exorcist spat angrily and then dragged his tongue over Asia's cheek"I guess I will have to punish you later for that."

The brown haired boy growled in anger"No, you wont." despite his wounds he was about to throw himself at the exorcist

When a strange portal appeared over the exorcists head.

"Fallen Angel." Koneko stated

"Buchou?" Akeno asked, waiting for orders

Rias didn't want to involve her peerage in an open conflict with some fallen angels with Issei being an absolute newbie when it came to being a devil and fighting, especially with him wounded like that it was a bad idea to fight.

"Our first priority is getting Issei to safety." Rias commanded her peerage" Koneko take care of Issei."

The white haired girl picked the wounded devil up and a large red circle appeared around the five of them.

"But we can't leave Asia here!" Issei tried to argue

"That's impossible only those of my peerage can use this teleportation circle." Rias explained robbing Issei of his hope of rescuing Asia from Freed

Naruto guessed they were likely going to teleport to the occult research club's club room.

"Only you are left devil lover." the exorcist stated with a grin and Naruto knew that if he had to face the boy and one, possibly more fallen angels he would died and that would serve no one.

So as much as it pained him he too had to leave the girl behind but he swore to do something about it as soon as he could.

"This time you win." Naruto admitted even if he didn't like it and melded into the shadows transporting himself away, leaving the despairing blond nun behind.

* * *

Following this small skirmish Naruto made his way to the club room where he was already expected.

Issei's wounds had mostly been taken care of already. Naruto sat down on one of the couches, Rias on the opposite of him, so that she faced him directly. A pair of glasses framing her face.

To her side was Akeno, Koneko sat in one of the chairs and Kiba was standing ready for anything.

"Now please answer honestly, Naruto-kun. Who or rather what are you?" Rias demanded to know" You aren't a devil, angel, fallen angel or any type of youkai. You are a normal human, no magic potential, no sacred gear...nothing. And yet you managed to keep that exorcist off of Issei from what he told us. And you were likely the one who took care of that stray devil yesterday and who protected Issei from the fallen angel three days ago, right?"

Naruto nodded" You are right that was me both times. And you are also right I am a human that is neither a mage and neither a sacred gear user."

"Then what are you?"

"I? I am humanities protector against supernatural threats." the blond explained "I have undergone rigorous training and body enhancing processes to elevate me far above the level any normal human could ever achieve."

"But you clearly used powers that are close to magic but yet isn't magic. What about that? Clearly that's not anything a normal human is capable of."

"That..." Naruto hesitated "I am actually not sure of myself. All I know is that they are the result of a mutation."

"What is your purpose here? You lied about your parents dying in an accident." Kiba inquired determined to find out the truth, when he realized that he spoke out of turn"I'm sorry, buchou." he apologized

"It's alright, Kiba." she forgave him, where another devil might have punished him

"Well that was no lie depending on how you look at it." Naruto sighed as he remembered their deaths and retold the story in a solemn voice"My father was killed by a stray devil that had sought refugee in our house after being wounded by a fallen angel. The fallen angel had caught up to the devil a little after my father had died and killed the stray. The angel then demanded that my mother give him her body as a payment but she resisted and was killed by him for that. There was no one that would believe me when I told them what really happened that night."

"That's horrible." Issei exclaimed

"I'm sorry about that." Rias apologized knowing that this had been a very unfortunate turn of events

The superhuman shook his head"Don't be. It's nothing you could have done about it."

"So what are you here for then? Revenge against devils and angels?" the crimson haired devil asked

"No, that is not my goal. I am the product of Logos. The international organisation tasked to deal with everything supernatural. We have complete ambassadorial responsibilities in representing humanity as well as defensive ones. After we determined that this was the largest gathering of devil energies I was to discover the identities of the devils hiding here as well as their motives. If you were deemed a threat to humanity I would have full authority to eliminate you in any way possible..."

Kiba was about to draw his sword but Rias stopped him.

"But quite frankly you do not seem like you have any malicious intent. However I would still like to set up a meeting for tomorrow with your race's leader or leaders."

"Well I suppose I could arrange something with my brother..." Rias thought about it

"Her brother?" Issei asked confused

"Her brother, Sirzechs-sama is one of the four leaders of the underworld." Akeno explained for the pawn

"That would be great." Naruto stated and stood up"I would love to stay and chat some more but since you need to contact your brother and I need to inform my superiors as well we best take care of that now."

As the blond stood in the door frame he turned around a last time"By the way the glasses look pretty cute on you, Rias-chan." he complimented the red haired beauty, leaving her blushing as he left the building

She couldn't be falling for a human now, could she? However Rias wasn't so sure about that anymore.

All that could still be heard was Akeno's amused"Ara, ara."


	4. Devil meetings and human sisters

**Authors note:** And number four is done. I don't really have much to say so go ahead, read and enjoy.

* * *

Naruto never thought that after so little time passing he would have already found out the identity of the devils that attended Kuoh Gakuen and arranged a meeting with their leader.

'It was a fortunate turn of events that the leader is Rias brother.' Naruto thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment and pulled out his cellphone to call Victor. He picked out the scientists number from his phones address book and pressed the call button.

'Hello, Naruto. Nice timing you got there. I was just about to call you.' the russian replied in appreciation

"What did you want to call me about?" Naruto asked before reminding himself why he called in the first place"Never mind that right now. I have some big news, so it would be great if you could inform the higher ups after we are done talking."

'That sounds serious. What did you find out?' Victor inquired

"I discovered the identity of the devils here at the school or at least most of them." there could be more at Kuoh Gakuen after all. The scan only revealed there to be a large amount, but not how many.

"That's incredible!" the biochemist exclaimed enthusiastically

Naruto grinned although Victor couldn't see that"And that's not all. I already arranged a meeting with their leaders as well."

'Wow.' was all the russian said at first' That's incredible. So how did that happen?'

"Well you know that Issei guy that was attacked by a fallen angel a few days ago and supposedly killed?" the blonde asked

'Yeah, you were pretty down about it.' Victor said remembering the conversation he had with Naruto that day

"Turns out the guy somehow survived and was turned into a devil." the blond began but was interrupted by Victor

'Wait, turned into a devil? How did that happen?' said scientist demanded to know as such a piece of information could be invaluable

"Oh..." Naruto said and released and embarrassed laugh"Come to think of it...I actually forgot to ask about that one with all that happened."

The founder of logos chuckled in amusement" I guess even a superhuman like you can get sidetracked. That is comforting to know."

"Yeah, yeah laugh at me will you." the blond responded in mock anger

'I'm sorry, please continue with your story.' Victor fake begged him

"Alright, but just because I'm such a nice person." the two shared a quick laugh" Anyway, I tailed him after I found out that he was somehow still alive, at first to confirm he wasn't a doppelgänger of some kind and after that to make sure he wasn't killed by some fallen angel seeking to finish the job started. So after a few days of surveillance I decided to tail him for the last time today and apparently he was on an errand for Rias..."

'Wait...Rias Gremory, that red haired girl you said was really beautiful and the president of the Occult Research Club?'

"Yes, the very same. Apparently I was right and all the members of the Occult Research Club are devils, well except me that is. In any case the 'client' got killed by an insane exorcist and was about to kill Issei as well. Since I had already failed the first time, I didn't want to do so the second time around and protected him. Moments later Rias and her peerage, which is what a high class devil calls their underlings, appeared to protect Issei." the blond retold his story

'So it pretty much was a fluke that you discovered them?' Victor deadpanned with slight amusement in his voice

"Luck is an important attribute too, especially if you go after many of those role playing games you are so fond of." Naruto returned the jab at him

'Hey, all this research can get pretty stressful and they really take the edge of things.' the scientist retorted' You better get back to telling your story,boy.'

"Yes,yes. So Rias retrieved Issei and retreated when some fallen angels were about to appear. Since fighting the exorcist and an unknown quantity of fallen angels would be stupid I retreated as well." Naruto explained" In the aftermath of this skirmish we both came clean about things and it turns out Rias' brother is the leader I am going to meet tomorrow."

'I really can't believe the luck you are having.' Victor muttered in shock' The hot girl you met and more or less befriended is a devil and had ties to the underworld leadership? Most people wouldn't have that much luck in a hundred years.' he stated' Oh and before I forget it. What I wanted to tell you is that the UN is almost done furnishing a new Logos operation centre in Japan, in fact it's going to be in your city so that we can better support you.'

"That's great!" Naruto replied excitedly" That's going to save us all these troublesome phone calls."

'Yeah and I can keep a better eye on your developing powers, which was another thing I wanted to mention to you. I can say with almost ninety percent accuracy that all your children will inherit both your enhanced physical attributes AND your telekinetic powers.'

Naruto took the information in"That is good to know..." he said not knowing how to reply to that information

'I will inform the guys upstairs now and leave you to get some rest.' Victor stated 'Good night, Naruto.'

"Good night, Victor."

The two mutually ended the call there and Naruto decided to get some shut eye for the next day.

* * *

The next day Naruto actually woke up completely normal. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed before eating his breakfast.

However while he was having his breakfast the blond was interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"Who could it be this early in the morning? Especially someone who wouldn't simply ring the doorbell?" Naruto asked himself and walked to his door, opening it

Outside of his apartment stood a tall male in an all black suit, black shades and black hair.

"Operative Naruto." he stated and pulled out an enveloped" The various representatives regret that they can't attend such a momentous occasion but they trust you to do well with the responsibilities vested in you as humanities representative. Inside of this envelope you will find the points the UN formulated last night for you to discuss when meeting with the representative of the devils. You shall open this envelope only after this meeting has begun."

"Alright." Naruto took the envelope from the large man who nodded in appreciation "Remember this meeting never happened." after those words left the man's mouth he left Naruto.

Said man then entered his all black car' Seriously is there any more stereotypical agent behaviour?' the blonde thought to himself a small trickle of sweat forming at the back of his head

* * *

Later this day Naruto entered the Club room of the Occult Research Club where Rias was already waiting for him.

At her side stood a beautiful woman that appeared to be in her early twenties. She had silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, while on her lips was red lipstick.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Rias greeted him with a smile on her lips

"Hey, Rias-chan." he returned her greeting in kind" Who is the woman beside you?"

"It is nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-san." the woman greeted the young superhuman" My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am Lord Sirzechs wife and shall accompany you to him."

"It is nice to meet you as well, Grayfia-san." Naruto responded before asking her"What about Rias will she come too?"

"No, the lords sister will remain here." Grayfia explained curtly" Not only does she have her peerage to take care of but this meeting will remain between the representatives of both races. That means after bringing you to Sirzechs-sama I too will not be present."

A small magic circle appeared in front of them and Grayfia gestured towards it"Please step inside the teleportation circle. It will bring us directly to the appointed meeting place in Lilith, the capital of Sirzechs-sama's territory."

Naruto did as he was told and entered the circle. Grayfia followed after him.

In the instant that they both stood inside of the circle a strange feeling of moving enveloped Naruto. It was difficult to describe. He felt light as a feather, feeling as if he floated higher and higher only to suddenly be pulled down again on the ground.

The two devils now stood in a small room with two chairs and a table in between them. The floor was covered in red carpet and matching red drapes covered the window that revealed a purple sky outside while giving view to the city beyond the building he was in.

"Please have a seat Uzumaki-san." she pointed towards the chair that faced the window" I will inform, Sirzechs-sama that you have arrived."

Naruto sat down in the chair, which was surprisingly comfortable and waited for the lord of devils to enter the room.

Inside his mind Naruto went over countless possibilities how the meeting could go.

Just then the door opened and a young man with long red hair, the same shade as Rias' and the same blue green coloured eyes, entered the room.

The blond raised from his seat and walked towards the devil, as the door closed behind him.

Said devil was clothed in an ornate white clothes and as Naruto got closer he could feel the powerful aura that surrounded the man and the blond knew that he commanded respect.

Naruto held out his hand in greeting"It is nice to be able to meet you, Lucifer-san." he said with all the politeness that he could

The red haired devil examined Naruto with an impassive face"You are probably one of the very few if not the first human to be here in the Underworld with permission." he stated as a matter of fact and didn't seem all that intent on returning the greeting which filled Naruto with nervousness thinking that he somehow had offended the devil's leader.

However Sirzechs then smiled at him"It is nice to meet you as well, Naruto. Rias has told me quite a bit about you." he admitted and shook the blond's hand" And just call me Sirzechs, I am not a stickler for all that overly polite nonsense."

"Alright then...Sirzechs." Naruto responded a bit uncertain at the devil's laid back attitude" You are pretty relaxed for someone of your position. The people I know with a comparable one are much stiffer."

"They just don't know how to have fun." the super devil replied in an upbeat voice "Why don't we sit down now?"

"Yes, that would be better." Naruto answered and the two sat down' I still can't believe that the leader of devils is like this...' the blonde thought in shocked

"I am here today representing the four Satan's of the underworld. We are the devil's leaders and even though the other three couldn't attend I assure you I have been granted the right to make most decisions, as possible, in their absence." Lucifer stated" Since you called for this meeting it would be best for you to explain what you are promising yourself from this."

Naruto pulled the envelope out of his pocket and began reading it.

"It is our great pleasure that we, the United Nations, have established contact with your, the devil's, race. Although we regret that no representative of any our nations could attend this meeting of great importance we assure you that Uzumaki Naruto who is part of Logos, the international organisation dealing with the supernatural, acts completely in our interest and represents the will of a united human race.

We humans have now arrived at a crossroad to a new future and we believe that it would be in both, humanities and devil's, interest to form a mutual beneficial alliance with eachother.

The points of this alliance shall be the following. Point one an exchange of information. Humanity will share the knowledge they gained in the fields of technology in exchange for the devil's knowledge on magic." Naruto looked up from the text and waited for Sirzechs response.

The red head nodded in response" I think such a thing could be arranged. I doubt I could get approval to share the specifics about the clans own style of magic but it would be no problem to share general knowledge of magic."

Naruto then continued" Point two: In the case that either party is involved in a battle against the supernatural or those involved with it the other party agrees to support the other signatory as needed."

Sirzechs frowned"I don't think the other Satan's or many devils would agree to such a thing, however you can count on the help of the Gremory should hat need arise."

The next few points just concerned themselves with human/devil conduct. What to do in case a stray devil starts killing humans, what if a devil catches. And some other minor human devil relationship stuff.

Then followed the point that made Naruto choke on his spit making the blond cough erratically.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sirzechs asked concerned for the blond's well being

The superhuman calmed down, cleared his throat and started reading"P-point number Nine..." Naruto took a deep breath as he caught himself stuttering the words much to Sirzechs confusion" As a sign of goodwill, to show an acceptance of the alliance on both parts and to strengthen the human to devil relationship the United Nations demand that the representative of humanity, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and the sister of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory, will be betrothed to eachother." Naruto couldn't believe it, he was forced to marry Rias. Not that he had anything against her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on, in fact he would be happy to marry her but he didn't want to have her forced into it, she was much too nice for that.

To take his mind of things he didn't wait for Sirzechs to respond to that stipulation and continued to read the last part" Although we realize that this is a lot to ask for at this point in time and as new as our relationship is. We are open to negotiations on the points three to eight, however we feel that the points one, two and nine are imperative for a good collaboration between our races and are therefore non-negotiable. Representative Uzumaki may amend any part of this contract bar the points named.

Signed the United Nations."

Sirzechs drummed his fingers on the table and looked with a calculating gaze at Naruto.

"Did you know about that last part?" Sirzechs asked devoid of his previously jovial tone, making the human slightly nervous. Naruto hoped that he had not somehow incurred the devil's wrath.

"No, not at all." Naruto replied truthfully" I had not idea about that, I would never force Rias into marrying me if she didn't want to."

"I believe you and I think you would care well for her but there are many problems with this demand." Sirzechs stated"Not only is Rias already engaged but a high class pureblood devil marrying a human? That would create a huge outcry in the underworld. The thinning of our devil blood was the whole reason for the creation of the evil piece system in the first place."

"Evil piece system?" the blond asked confused

"I thought Rias might have explained that one to you." Sirzechs commented in surprise but explained it to Naruto nonetheless" After the great war the three factions had lost a great deal of their forces. We, that is the devil's, had lost many of the seventy two pillars in the war and many that were not destroyed had to resort to having children with non-devils to stay alive, resulting in them loosing their standing. In response the evil piece system was created. Now we have the abilities to resurrect any non devil as a devil with certain special abilities tied to the sixteen pieces of a chess board. The king as head of the peerage. A queen as the most powerful fighter, combining the strengths of all other pieces, Knights with superb agility and speed, Rooks with high offence and defence, bishops with enhanced magic capabilities and pawns with the ability to promote in enemy territory."

'That explains how Issei is alive despite having died.' Naruto realized and thought that the system sounded pretty convenient for what it did

"Anyway. Truth be told I don't like Riser Phenex, Rias current betrothed, all that much but I don't think there is any way..." in that moment the proverbial light bulb appeared over Sirzechs head"Yes, yes that might just be a possibility..."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What might be?"

"Perhaps there is a way for the engagement between Riser and Rias to be called off. You would just have to challenge Riser to a fight with the stake being Rias engagement."

To Naruto it sounded awfully archaic but it seems such was the way of the underworld"But would he even accept such a duel?"

"He probably will. He is arrogant enough to think most people to be beneath him but is just as prideful to not let an insult slide and if he gets challenged by a human he doesn't want to loose face by refusing the challenge of someone that, in his mind, he should quash like a bug." Sirzechs explained and nodded in approval of the plan" Yes, I am very certain that it will work like that." he then stared at Naruto and said"The only thing I ask for my help in this that you will take good care of my precious Rias-tan for this."

'Is this guy really a leader of the devils?' Naruto thought still uncertain that such a flippant person could really hold so much power "I swear by my life that I will take care of Rias to the best of my ability."

In the end, after making some adjustments to the contract, both placed their signatures under the contract and Naruto put it back into his pocket.

"Great." the red haired Satan was clearly satisfied by the way this meeting had went" I will now inform Riser of your 'challenge' and tell you his answer as soon as possible. Grayfia will accompany you back to the human world."

The silver haired wife of the Satan entered the room and created the teleportation circle back to the Occult Research Clubroom.

* * *

Back in the human world the members of said club were already waiting for his return.

"How did it go? What did you talk about?" Rias inquired full of curiosity since she had made this meeting possible in the first place and had not been allowed to attend

"Well you know just the standard stuff." Naruto replied" Exchange of information, support in times of need and..." his voice lowered to barely above a whisper"an engagement between me and you."

Rias blinked in surprise tilting her head in confusion" I don't think I heard you correctly. I swear you said we were to be engaged."

"We arranged an alliance between the world of humans and the underworld and as a token of good faith we are to be engaged." the blond said once again but this time out loud

"But... I'm already engaged." Rias muttered shocked by this development

"I know your brother explained as much to me. I will therefore challenge Riser Phenex, over the engagement to you, to a duel." Naruto elaborated

"Are you stupid? Riser is a high class devil even I wouldn't be so foolish as to challenge the immortal Phenex to a fight without proper preparation and I am a high class devil as well." Rias scolded Naruto but more out of concern than anger" And you are just a really strong human. Riser will kill you. And all that just for a stupid alliance."

Rias couldn't believe it. She had thought better of Naruto. To put his life on the line for something trivial like this.

"I know that it will be nigh impossible as I am now to beat him but I'll manage somehow." he replied with a grim smile" I just wanted to tell you that even if I win, you don't necessarily have to marry me. Sirzechs told me that you are very unhappy about being forced to marry Riser so I doubt you will be anymore happy about being forced to marry me."

Rias shook her head, here was perhaps one of the few men that considered her feelings" My problem with the engagement is that I want to marry someone that I can love." she walked closer to Naruto and she didn't think she could fool herself any longer"And I think I could come to love you, Naruto-kun." she leaned close and gave him a short kiss on his cheek. Said blond was blushing as he stood there unmoving in shock.

"Ara, ara." Akeno commented with a laugh" How unfair of you, buchou. Snagging Naruto-kun all for yourself."

Kiba laughed in amusement as well and Koneko kept silent while eating some sweets, undisturbed by the scene.

Issei who had in the meantime stormed into the clubroom screamed in outrage"WHAT?! Why is buchou kissing Naruto-san?" inwardly however he cursed the blond 'That lucky bastard!'

Issei then remembered why he had come here that fast" Buchou!" he cried out" I need your help. Yuu-, Raynare has taken Asia and we need to rescue her."

Rias turned around and looked at her pawn and walked towards him" How many times must I tell you? No means no, Issei." she slapped Issei" Forget the girl. You are a devil of the Gremory Clan now. You can't go around fraternizing with servants of the church."

"Then release me from your clan." Issei demanded in anger at being refused help" I will just make it on my own."

"You know there's no way you can." Rias replied calmly and Akeno walked behind her whispering something into her ear"An errand just came up. Akeno and I will be out for a while."

King and Queen then teleported away.

"Are you going then despite buchou's orders?" Kiba asked the sacred gear wielder

"Yeah just try to stop me."Issei replied to deter the knight

"You are going to get killed." the swordsman stated calmly

"I know but even if it is going to cost me my life I will rescue Asia." the newest member of Rias' peerage answered determined

"A good answer." Naruto said finally recovering from his stupor and placed his hand on the boys shoulder" I planned on going myself but the more we are the higher our chance of succeeding is."

"You are being too reckless. Even with you two..." Kiba reminded them

"Shut up pretty boy..." Issei shouted at the blond not turning around

The ones present heard Kiba calling forth his sword "That is why I am coming with you."

"Me too." Koneko stated having stood up from the couch she had set on

"Well time for the fantastic four to roll out then." Naruto stated and pumped his fist into the air

"Don't call us that!" Issei complained" If you are going to call us by some kind of name take a good one like Z-Warriors."

"Now, now don't sweat the small stuff." Naruto blew the sacred gear user off

The four had made the way to the towns church the base of operation for the fallen angels.

* * *

"Let's go!" Issei roared and charged towards the entrance of the church but Naruto had already grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back"Hey, let me go we have no time to waste!"

"That's why he shouldn't be a team leader..." Naruto muttered under his breath and shook his head" You know they are likely expecting you, right? So they could have some sort of trap prepared behind that door. So let me take of that first okay? After that you can charge merrily through the front entrance when it is clear, alright?"

"Alright..." Issei answered reluctantly and Kiba couldn't hide his amusement at his fellow devil's plight

'This will likely take a bit out of me but what ever it takes I guess...' the blond thought and concentrated on a tree to their side and slowly it rose out of the ground, uprooting before Naruto chucked the large object at the entrance to the church. The tree tore the wooden doors down and one could hear a loud cry"Are you for real? Throwing trees?!"

Issei and Kiba sweatdropped as Naruto nodded in satisfaction"All clear now." he said and turned to Kiba" Hey, got another sword?" he seriously needed a weapon since he just had limited himself by using his powers

The blond nodded and using his sacred gear created another Holy Eraser, a two handed sword with a golden handle and a pitch black blade " This blade will absorb holy energy." Kiba informed his comrade

Naruto took the sword in one hand and gave it a few practice swings" Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem."

"Now while you take the front entrance I will see if I can get in from the back."

Meanwhile Rias and Akeno were about to confront Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

However Dohnaseek sensed a familiar presence and grinned bloodthirsty' My prey has returned!' he took off leaving his two fallen angel companions alone.

"Oy where are you disappearing off to old man?" Mittelt asked angrily

"Ara. It seems your friend ran with his tail between his legs." Akeno taunted the two remaining fallen angels

"Tch, don't worry. Even with just me and Kalawarner we can beat you." the blond fallen angel replied confidently and suddenly a barrier sprung up" So that''s what you planned to keep us inside of this barrier but this means you are trapped inside of here too!"

Mittelt called a light spear forth and threw it at the her two opponents with Kalawarner following suit.

* * *

On the other side of the church Naruto looked around" Now, where is this entrance..." he mused to himself and jumped back on reflex as a a spear of light impaled into the ground in front of him, before dissipating

"I'm glad that that didn't kill you." a familiar voice said full of anticipation" Make me enjoy this fight my prey."

"You again..." Naruto realized as he stared at the hat wearing fallen angel "How are your burn wounds holding up?" he asked with a grin

"Having a sister that can heal any wound does come in handy when dealing with injuries wouldn't you say?" Dohnaseek asked rhetorically "Enough of this shit chat and let us fight to the death."

He readied a spear in each of his hands and descended towards Naruto thrusting the holy weapons towards the superhuman.

Naruto readied himself holding his sword in both hands, the tip pointing towards the ground, dodged to the left and swung the sword upwards at his charging enemies midriff.

Dohnaseek reacted quickly and did a mid-air roll to the side and threw one of his spears at Naruto who batted it aside.

Dohnaseek reformed a new light spear in his right hand. The fallen angels arms blurred as he thrust the pointy weapons with high speed at Naruto.

Again and again the spears surged forward intent on impaling the young blond to satisfy the fallen angels blood lust.

However Naruto managed to parry every thrust with his weapon' If Kiba hadn't given me a weapon I would probably be toast by now.' he realized but it was still pretty difficult to hit a flying target with a close range weapon.

Each time Naruto got in range to strike at his winged opponent said person would dodge easily having the high ground advantage.

'When this is over I really need to work on training my powers. Then I could start chucking things at him from a distance.' the blond as he kept parrying the light weapons

Since there was no prolonged contact between the weapons it took a while but now the superhuman had noticed that the Holy Eraser had eroded the substance of the light spears.

Their colour was faded and they were nearly see through.

Naruto took this as his cue to launch an attack, while Dohnaseek had yet to realize that his weapons were useless.

The blond leapt high into the air his sword raised over his head as he swung it down at the fallen angel.

Dohnaseek grinned in delight. The human made a risky move if the attack connected he was sure to be feeling the effects but thistime he would block the boys attack for a change.

If he simply dodged the blond could still recover in mid air, but if he parried and totally threw him off balance he could impale him as he landed on his back.

As the black blade came down he crossed his two weapons in front of him and in that moment his grin faded as he noticed the faded colour of his spears.

'An anti-holy demonic blade!' Dohnaseek realized 'How could I miss this?'

At the very last second he dodged backwards but the swing still connected but instead of having his guts spilling from his body the attack had left him with a deep cut from which his red blood was dripping slowly on the ground.

Dohnaseek grunted in pain" Well done you got me." the black haired fallen angel admitted and flew higher up" I would have preferred to finish you off in close combat for the ultimate satisfaction but it seems I can't afford that now."

The gash on his body left a tingling feeling behind, the effects of a holy being, being cut by a demonic blade.

'If he stays up there I can't get to him.' the blonde cursed and saw the fallen angel ready two more spears which he promptly threw at Naruto.

The blond blocked them both and instantly had to face the second pair flying at him.

More and more weapons of light began flying through the air and at an increasingly faster pace.

It became harder and harder to dodge and parry them as some of the impaled weapons took their time to dissipate back into their elemental state.

'This is getting annoying.' the blond thought' He can't touch me and I can't touch him.' He dodged many more spears coming towards him' I need to do something about that.'

Suddenly in the distance a large red pillar of energy rose into the sky 'Rias!' which distracted Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg and a large glowing spear had impaled itself straight through his leg, greatly impairing his movement. He blocked the second spear flying towards him but Naruto doubted he would be able to keep from getting impaled much longer now.

"What's up boy? Not throwing any fireballs at me today? Where is your fire and water magic?" Dohnaseek taunted him and took his sweet time forming a new pear of spears "Finally you will die and I will relish in the enjoyment of this victory!"

'Wait...!' Naruto realized how he still had a chance and grinned' A Throw! That is the key here.'

He should have just enough energy left for that. He gripped the Holy Eraser with both hands and pulled his arms behind his back until the blade nearly touched him. And with a mighty overhead throw he chucked the sword at the fallen angel.

"Ohhh!" Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow intrigued by the blond's plan but dodged the sword rather easily" Maybe if I had been distracted you could have hit me with that. But your last effort of desperation shall remain futile!" Dohnaseek drew his right arm back ready to throw the first spear" Now, DIE!" the fallen angel screamed and suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his upper body as he saw the black sword jutting out of him. The fallen angels weapons disappeared as slowly the strength left him, his holy energies being sapped from him by the weapon.

"H-how?" he asked in confusion blood dripping out of his mouth and from the wound on his upper body

The fallen angel was sure he had dodged the thrown blade. There was no way it could have hit him.

"Because I didn't use fire and water magic." Naruto explained and pulled himself from the ground now that the spear that was holding him was gone" You assumed the sword couldn't hit you after you had dodged, but I manipulated its trajectory to have it turn around and impale you from behind since you were so preoccupied with drawing out my final moments."

"Hah...hahaha!" Dohnaseek let out a final laugh" Well...done...human." he praised him as the life left the fallen angels body

He pulled the bloody sword from the angels corpse"This is a bloody useful thing." Naruto commented to himself, he would have to buy Kiba a drink or something for this"Well I better keep it."

Suddenly the sword inside of his hand shattered into tiny pieces and Naruto sighed"I guess it was too good to be true."

Naruto grimaced in pain as he dragged himself into the church' Walking with a gaping hole inside your leg isn't easy.' he mused

* * *

Inside the church he saw Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Asia all alive and well.

"What an excellent happy end." Naruto declared as he joined the six others

"You are injured, Naruto-kun." Rias exclaimed in concern and rushed to his side

"Don't worry about it, it is just a small wound."

"Let me heal that for you, Naruto-san." Asia said and held her glowing hands over the wound on his leg" It's the least I can do for helping me."

The wound soon began to close up, leaving a simple hole in his pants.

"Don't mention it Asia-chan." the blond replied with a smile on his lips" It is after all my responsibility to keep humans safe."

Akeno tired to stifle her laughing but a giggle escaped her nonetheless.

The others however did not so well.

"What did I miss?" he seriously felt out of the loop right now and Asia looked at the ground to hide her embarrassment

"Buchou turned Asia into a devil." Issei explained to the blond who looked at his fellow blond person

"What? You too?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise and turned to Rias asking her in a voice of fake annoyance" How many more humans do you plan to turn into devils?"

Electing a laugh from everyone. After they had all calmed down Naruto said" I sure could go for some food right now." cue his stomach grumbling" Who's with me? My treat." Well more like the UN's but that was beside the point.

And the six devils agreed to accompany him for some food.

* * *

Once he was back home late at night he made a call to Logos. Victor was the one to answer the call.

'Hello, Naruto. How did the meeting go?'

"Pretty well, Victor, pretty well. He accepted most conditions and signed the contract after we made some on the spot adjustments to it."

'That's incredible!' Victor exclaimed in elation' I bet it wasn't easy meeting one of the strongest devil's. It must have been incredible tense.'

Naruto laughed "Actually it wasn't. You wouldn't believe what a goof that Sirzechs guy is. From the way he acts you wouldn't believe that he was one of the strongest devils and a leader in the underworld."

'I guess these devil's really aren't what we expect them to be.'

"That's true but hey you got good news for the guys upstairs. That's bound to make them happy."

'Yeah, I guess some more funds for Logos to play with.'

"Anyway I'm pretty tired right now had a really long day."

'I understand.' Victor responded' Marcus and I will be seeing you soon. The new facility should be finalized in the next few days.'

"That's great. Maybe I can bring the guys from the occult research club over. I'm sure you can learn a lot more from living devils than from a dead one."

'I'm sure that would spell a breakthrough for our research.' Victor said' Now go get some sleep while I make the report to the guys from the UN.'

* * *

**Undisclosed location, Local time: 1:36 am**

On top of a mountain a black haired youth wearing a cross between a japanese school uniform and an ancient chinese garb was swinging a lance in his hands. He went through intricate forms, practising each multiple times. Without turning he spoke" What is it Georg?"

A young man with black hair and spectacles, wearing a japanese school uniform and a mage-style robe over it stood behind the lancer.

"I have interesting news, Cao Cao." the boy named Georg said

"Then speak."

"Humans have formed an alliance with the devils."

"What do I care if some mages forged an alliance with some devils that is nothing unusual Georg. You off all people should know that."

"No, you misunderstood. The human governments have formed an alliance with the devils using a new organisation of theirs called Logos as a mediator."

"So what about this Logos? Any sacred gear users we could recruit for our cause?"

"No, I'm afraid they are all normal humans. No talent for magic and no sacred gears."

The lance wielding boy seemed in deep thought"This alliance could impede our efforts of recruiting more people for our cause. I want you to send this Logos a message to know that they should stop dabbling in affairs they have nothing to do with."

"As you wish, Cao Cao. Who should I send?"

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with that. They are only normal humans after all but if you informed 'The Crusaders' about an alliance between devils and humans I'm sure that would suffice for them to do something about it."

Georg then left Cao Cao to complete his task.


	5. Meeting Logos

**Author's note: **And chapter number five is finished. Not much action this time though.

Also I award one virtual gold star to everyone who can recognize the Cameos among the five people.

(Tip not everyone of them is a Cameo though)

* * *

A few days after the spectacular rescue of Asia from the clutches of the fallen angels in the aftermath of this she had been turned into a devil 'Oh the irony of a sister a follower of god being turned into a devil.' Naruto thought with amusement as he remembered how Asia had tried to make a prayer only to repeatedly receive a headache.

The blond haired girl had been living with Issei since then, Naruto didn't quite trust the boy to behave himself but he would accept it. Rias had managed to convince Issei's parents to take care of Asia 'And convincing in her case meant that she used some magic to have them accept it.' Naruto thought after having been told about the conversation

On another more important note, at least for Naruto, the Logos facility in the town had finally been finished.

Which meant he could visit the two scientists whenever he wanted and with the upcoming fight against Riser Phenex that would be some much needed support.

He had been visited by Grayfia last night who told him that Riser had accepted the challenge.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto was just about to go to bed when a bright light filled his apartment. A small teleportation circle and with it Grayfia appeared inside of his room.

The blond was half naked when the silver haired devil had appeared but she seemed unfazed by his attire"Good evening, Naruto-san." she greeted him coolly

"Good evening, Grayfia-san." he said looked up and down at himself "I can't say I was expecting you otherwise I would have worn something more fitting."

"Do not worry about it Naruto-san. I will be gone soon." the silver haired woman stated" I am just here to tell you of Riser's response to your challenge."

"How did he answer?" the blond inquired

"Riser Phenex has accepted your challenge and has given you a month to prepare for the fight which will be held in the Underworld in front of a large audience." Grayfia told the blond" If I may say so, Riser seemed quite amused by your challenge. When I informed him that you wanted to fight for Rias hand he replied and I quote 'A human wants to challenge me?! He must be suffering from delusions if he thinks he could harm me, Riser Phenex. Tell him he has one month to prepare for the fight not that even one hundred years of preparation would be enough for a human to beat me.'"

Grayfia kept silent for a while before speaking again" I know it is prudent of me to say so but Riser is a dangerous opponent and I don't believe that you can win even if Sirzechs-sama seems to hold you in high esteem."

Naruto looked down his expression grim" I know that it may be nigh impossible for me to come out of this fight victorious as I am right now but I wont give up. I'll show him that he shouldn't underestimate the resourcefulness of humans and I will give it my all." he looked back up with determination into the silver eyes of Sirzechs' wife" But If I win it wont be for me but for Rias."

A small smile graced the lips of the silver haired woman" Now I know what Sirzechs-sama sees in you." she told him" For what it's worth I hope that you will win this fight."

"Thank you, Grayfia-san." Naruto replied a bit more confident than he really felt about the fight

"No need to thank me. Now I wish you a good night while I return to the Underworld." Grayfia bowed slightly and disappeared in a flash

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

That is why he planned to do some heavy training in this next month, including today at the new facility and he would be asking the Occult Research Club if they would accompany him since both Victor and Marcus were sure to want to meet Devil's that were not intent on eating their face.

The two scientist could probably learn some new things and the other members of the Occult Research Club could help him train and it would help them increase their abilities as well.

So after school he visited the club room of the occult research club. He entered the large building.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Akeno greeted him with a sultry smile" How nice of you to visit. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Naruto looked around and the only other person in the room was Koneko who was as usual munching on some sweets and drinking the tea Akeno had made.

"Where is everyone else?" the blonde asked confused at the empty building

"Buchou will be done soon with her shower." Akeno stated and the blond could hear the water running in the back of the club room 'This club probably have everything.' he noted to himself

"So what about Kiba, Issei and Asia? Where are they?" Naruto wanted to know

Akeno looked at him with curiosity" Are you not here to visit buchou?" she asked him in mild surprise to which he shook his head in response"I am here to visit her too but I actually wanted to talk to everyone."

"What do you want to talk with us about?" the black haired devil asked him with interest

"That's..." Naruto began before smirking" a surprise."

"Ara, ara. How mean of you, Naruto-kun." she replied in amusement a strange glint appearing in her eyes"Do you want to be punished?"

A small shiver went down the blondes spine' Why is she saying it like that?' he asked himself and shook his head"No, not at all. So where are the others?"

"Kiba has an errand to run but he should be back soon and Issei and Asia should be arriving pretty soon as well. He probably wants to show Asia around the school so that she knows where everything is."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Naruto commented" I'll just have a seat then until everyone is here."

"That is good idea, Naruto-kun." Akeno said and placed a cup of her delicious tea in front of the teenage boy

"Thank you." he replied accepting the hot beverage and took a sip from it

Naruto then turned to the, currently, only other member of the club.

"And how are you today, Koneko-chan?" he asked the petite white haired girl

"Very well." she replied in her soft monotonous voice and caused Naruto to release a small sigh

"You really need to liven up some more, Koneko-chan. I always get the feeling that you don't like me if you talk like that." he complained to the white haired devil who shook her head only slightly

"No, I like you. Your spirit is warm." she answered and looked up at him with her cute hazel eyes and Naruto felt like patting her head

"My spirit is warm...?" he asked in confusion

"Yes." Koneko simply replied but he couldn't make any more sense of that than before

"Koneko was a nekomata before she became a devil." Naruto heard Rias say in explanation

She used a simple white towel to dry her hair off.

"Nekomata have the ability to judge a persons aura that's why they are a good judge of character." the red head explained and Naruto nodded in understanding

Soon a new person entered the room"I'm back." Kiba reported" The contract was a success, buchou."

"Well done, Kiba." Rias praised her knight

Kiba then greeted Naruto who returned his greeting.

Not much later Asia and Issei finally arrived as well.

"Good day, everyone." Asia spoke with her soft voice and Issei followed suit, except that he did so much more exuberantly

"So what did you want to tell us?" Rias asked of the human member of the Occult Research Club

"Three things." Naruto mentioned" Grayfia told me Riser accepted my challenge and my fight against Riser will take place in a months time."

"I'm sorry but who is this Riser guy?" Issei asked in confusion

"He is the presidents betrothed." Akeno explained for the pawn

"What?!" the brown haired boy exclaimed in surprise shocked that Rias was engaged

"Not only that he is the most chauvinistic, arrogant, prideful, annoying and obnoxious guy you will ever meet." Rias stated angry having to think about him

"But why is Naruto-san fighting him?" Asia inquired

"Because some circumstance came up that forced me to challenge him over the engagement." Naruto explained" This means that if I win Rias doesn't have to marry Riser and will marry me instead. However that's all only if I can win."

Asia clasped her hands together smiling happily" That's wonderful. I think you two look great together."

The innocent comment caused a small blush to appear on both of their faces.

"Anyway," Naruto began" the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask if you would help me prepare for the fight. Since he's given me a month to prepare I should get a lot of training in."

Issei pumped his fist into the air"If he is as bad as buchou said he is I will of course help you." the sacred gear user stated full of determination

"You can count on me as well." the swordsman said calmly

"I'll help too if I can." Asia would lend him her support as well

"Me too." the white haired girl said with little emotion

"Ara, of course I will help my cute kohai." Akeno replied with a smile and Rias agreed to help him too

"Thank you, everyone." he thanked them profusely" And there is one last thing I wanted to ask of you. As you know I work for Logos and a new facility was just finished here in this town and I would really appreciate it if you could come with me for some tests. That would really help with their research. Well and we could use the training facilities there."

Rias seemed in thought for a moment before replying"I don't see why not." Naruto smiled at her and enveloped her in a hug"Thank you, Rias-chan."

The red head blushed slightly"D-don't mention it, Naruto-kun."

"Well then let's go." the blond followed by Issei, Asia, Kiba and Koneko was about to leave the Club Room when Rias called" Akeno and I will catch right up with you."

"What did you want to talk about, Rias?" the dark haired devil asked confusedly

"I heard what you said to Naruto while I was in the bath." the crimson haired princess stated and frowned at her queen" I want you to stop flirting with him."

"Ara, ara. Is Rias jealous?" Akeno teased her king" There is no need... we could share him after all."

Polygamy was well accepted in the underworld. Especially with the introduction of the evil piece system and the weakened devil population it gained increased popularity still Rias didn't feel fully comfortable about the thought of having to share Naruto.

"I'll let you keep thinking about this, Rias." Akeno told her"We will stay friends regardless of your decision."

Rias and Akeno had easily caught up with the group of five.

"What did you need to talk about?" Naruto inquired of the two

"Nothing, don't worry about it." the red haired devil said causing the blond to shrug in response" So where is this building you are taking us to?"

"Oh, it's not much further. A bit to edge of the city but still close."

* * *

They soon came upon a small building with two stories.

"This is it." Naruto proclaimed

"I somehow expected more from a government funded facility." Issei commented disappointed" Are you sure this is the right one?"

"Now, now don't let the exterior fool you." the blond waved Issei's concern aside" After all they couldn't place a skyscraper in this town now, could they?"

Naruto opened the door and walked inside the building, the group of devils following him.

Two suited people from the security stopped were about to spring to action and stop them when Naruto motioned for them to halt "Don't worry they are with me." the two calmed down and went back to their post

The interior of the ground floor resembled the entrance hall of some kind of hotel. Not much in the way of decoration, a few flowers here and there, a carpet, a reception counter with a person behind it and an elevator to the back of the room.

"Good day, Naruto." the person behind the counter greeted him" The two head scientists are already expecting you."

"Thanks for informing me, Miranda." Naruto replied and led the group into the elevator

As the elevator door closed behind them Issei decided to ask which floor they were going to end up on.

"Neither." Naruto replied" The second floor is just a canteen and the third one a lounge."

"But there are no more floors to this building." Kiba noted

"That's what you think." Naruto replied with a smirked, pressed and held the button you would normally push if the elevator was stuck.

Suddenly the elevator started moving downstairs and soon it stopped, the door opened and revealed a huge hallway.

To the sides were multiple rooms filled with people. One room held a multitude of persons in front of computers entering command strings ad a rapid pace.

On the opposite side of that room three persons each holding a rifle aimed at the targets to the back of their room, before firing their weapons with varying results.

Each took a clipboard and noted their result on it, before repeating it.

"I've been expecting you, Naruto." a black haired man in a lab coat stated and gave the blond a pat on the back in greeting" Good to see you again." he noted the superhuman's company" Are these the devils?"

"Nice to see you again as well Victor." Naruto returned the scientists greeting and nodded" Yeah these are my friends."

"Rias Gremory." he gestured to the beautiful red haired woman "Himejima Akeno." then to the black haired girl to her side "Yuuto Kiba" the blond haired bishounen inclined his head "Toujou Koneko." the white haired girl gave him a blank stare "Hyoudou Issei." the brown haired boy who seemed overly excited the way he was looking at everything "and Asia Argento." the blond haired girl waved shyly at him

"Guys this is Victor Kasyanov, lead biochemist among other things and co-founder of Logos and the person responsible for making me into who I am today."

Each of the devil's gave their own greeting to the scientist.

"It's nice to meet you as well." the black haired man replied politely" We are incredibly grateful that you are willing to help us. Well then follow me."

Victor led them into his personal laboratory with various instruments you would find in a doctors office, a few computers high tech microscopes and whatever else money could buy for him.

"Actually I just wanted to do a full body check up to see if there are any side effects from the changes so far but since all your friends are here as well, I'll have some more to do, so I'll just be taking some blood from everyone first." Victor chuckled" Not that I mind having more to do, considering this is the first time I can examine living devils."

"Umm, what do you mean living devils, Kasyanov-san?" Asia asked the russian scientist

"I only got to dissect a stray devil that Naruto here killed for his first mission." and the scientists grumbled in discontent" But the overall insight I could get were minimal." the man took a syringe, disinfected the needle and put it in position"Now hold still." he ordered and poked the needle through Naruto's skin into a vein until the syringe was completely filled with the boys red blood" Perfect. Now the next please."

Akeno volunteered first to have a blood sample taken. Followed by Rias, Kiba, Issei, Koneko and finally Asia.

Suddenly a brown haired person barged into the room"Hey Vic, I heard Naruto was back and he brought company." he then noticed the group in the room" Well, nice to meet you all."

"Guys that is Marcus Evans, Logos top engineer and the other founder. Marcus meet the Occult Research Club." Marcus snapped his fingers in remembrance" That reminds me. Who of you has a sacred gear?"

Asia, Issei and Kiba raised their hands"Do you mind if I borrow them for some tests, Victor?" the engineer asked his colleague

"No, no. Go ahead. I'll be busy for while as well." Victor replied without looking up from his work

Marcus motioned to the three sacred gear wielders" Well then you three follow me."

The three followed them down the hallway up to the end of it where they took another elevator one level further down. Kiba, Asia and Issei were looking at a large circular room one part of it was filled with instruments they couldn't even name and the other part was mostly empty.

"Welcome to my humble workstation." Marcus said flourishing a slight bow with his arms gesturing to the room around them

"Whoa!" Issei said in amazement"But why is your workplace this whole room and Victor-san just had this small one?"

"Mostly because Victor doesn't necessarily need that much space." the brown haired scientist elaborated" I get to tinker around with a lot of stuff, some of which I tend to test myself down here before sending it upstairs to the other guys. Saves me a lot of time of getting stuff send back relatively fast."

The engineer clapped into his hands"Now what are your sacred gears and what can they do?" he looked at Kiba"Let's start with you."

The blond devil formed the black bladed Holy Eraser inside of his hands"My sacred gear Sword Birth allows me to create Demonic Swords with whatever attribute I desire."

The engineers eyes lit up"That is incredible. Sacred Gears do indeed defy the laws of reality." he commented" To create even something like a sword from basically nothing is phenomenal. I think I'll let Victor analyse the composition after I'm done here."

He then gestured to Issei who called up the red gauntlet" This is the Boosted Gear. Every ten seconds it doubles my strength."

Marcus rubbed his chin in thought"Does it really just double your power without limit?"

"Yeah, I think so. At least that's how buchou explained it to me." Issei explained although with a large amount of uncertainty

"I don't believe that it simply keeps multiplying and multiplying your strength..." Marcus went into his laboratory and retrieved a glass and a bottle of water" Sacred Gears have the ability to defy reality and your longinus gear even more so but your body is still bound to reality. I believe at some point boosting your power will become detrimental to you."

"What do you mean?" the Boosted Gear wielder inquired confused

Marcus screwed the cap of the bottle and filled the bottom of the glass with some water water"Alright, imagine this glass is your body and the water inside of it is your 'power'." Issei nodded as he looked at the glass and Marcus doubled the amount of water"This is after doubling once." he did so once more and the glass was filled to the brim and after once more water was spilling from the glass on the ground" I theorize that at some point the power will simply 'spill' uselessly from your body since you can't make any use of it." Marcus screwed the cap back on and placed both items away" That however is based on the assumption that your body is open ended like the glass. The other theory is much more unpleasant. It would be if your body was akin to a closed glass container that was continuously filled. Eventually the container in this case your body will break because it can't handle all that power."

Issei gulped as he imagined it. That wasn't a pleasant thought and he looked at his sacred gear' It seems even a god killer has it's limits.'

"Now you." Marcus gestured to Asia

She pointed at the ring on each hand"Umm this is my Twilight Healing. I can use it to heal any injury."

"That's more Victor's area of expertise than mine to examine but I'll take a look at it anyway." Marcus replied and gestured for them to follow him deeper into his lab"Say, Issei-san have you ever tried to take that glove off?"

"No, I haven't." the brown haired boy stated

"Would you mind trying?"

Issei pulled at the glove with his right hand and the it stuck tightly to his hand, refusing to let go. Eventually the boy just gave up"Nope I don't think it will come off."

"Are you able to take the rings off?" he then asked Asia and she shook her head after some time of trying" Alright then you two just get back to Victor I don't think I could do any tests without harming you. I trust you'll find the way back?"

Asia and Issei nodded and went back to the elevator and left the laboratory behind.

Marcus then led the swordsman to a large machine that looked like some kind of press.

"Could I have that sword of yours?" Kiba handed the engineer the sword"This is an Universal Testing Machine. Once the sword has been locked in place the machine will test its compressive strength by steadily increasing the load on it." the engineer explained as he fastened the sword into the machine "Say could you create another sword for reference?"

The blond swordsman wordlessly created another demonic sword. Forming a sword with a golden handle and an edge made completely from ice.

Marcus started the machine and applied force beginning with one thousand Newton of force.

And steadily rising. Soon it rose above the ten thousand and hundred thousand Newton mark.

After a while the amount of force applied was beyond one million Newton.

At the ten million Newton mark cracks started forming on the blade and once ten and a half million Newton had been reached the blade broke in half.

"Impressive." Marcus noted not that Kiba could understand why. He then took the next blade and blade it inside the machine after having removed the broken sword pieces.

The blade of ice withstood the same amount of force which didn't make sense to the engineer.

Whatever metal the first sword was forged from should have had many, many times more compressive strength than ice had and yet they both had the same amount.

'Which means the structure of the material isn't responsible for the strength of it.' Marcus realized and went to pick up some other machine for further tests

Meanwhile upstairs

After Victor had taken a sample of everyone's blood he began a full check up beginning with Naruto.

The blonde was done pretty quickly.

"Not much has changed since last time. Your body adapted perfectly to the changes it underwent and there are no side effects whatsoever. Your body is an absolute paragon of health and fitness." he stated the next person to be checked was Koneko

Meanwhile Asia and Issei had returned from downstairs surprising Naruto who put was putting his shirt back on

"Already back you two?" he asked the former sister and longinus wielder

"Yeah, we couldn't take our sacred gears off and Marcus-san said he wouldn't be able to do any tests without harming us." the brown haired boy explained" And he told Asia that Victor-san would be able to evaluate her Sacred Gear better than he would be able to."

"What's her Sacred Gear's power?" the russian scientist asked as he was checking Koneko's reflexes which worked better than expected

"I can heal all wounds." Asia stated meekly which got the founder of logos to perk up without distracting him from his work

He began testing Koneko's eyesight, which was superb before checking her light sensitivity.

He took a pen light and pointed it into her eyes"Cat like eyes." he noted and placed his left hand in such a way that it would have been in someone's peripheral view" Can you see my hand?"

"Yes." the white haired devil replied

"Interesting, you have a peripheral vision even though cats like many other predators sacrifice peripheral vision for a better depth perception." the biochemist stated and continued his check up

Soon he was done with Koneko" You are perfectly healthy as well. Your muscle and bone density a off the charts even better than Naruto's and you exhibit traits usually found in cats like your slitted eyes."

One after another he examined the members of the Occult Research Club in between one examination Kiba returned from Marcus workplace explaining that the man wanted to be left alone while evaluating the data he had gathered.

In the end everyone had been declared perfectly fine above human standards even as it was to be expected.

"Now then I'll get to analysing the blood samples." Victor stated"If you want to do some training I suggest you take the third underground level. Just take the elevator at the back of the hall."

* * *

Naruto lead them downstairs to the level Victor had mentioned. The room was similar to Marcus workstation. It was a large circular room filled with punching bags, weights for lifting, an large empty area for sparring and small one with benches and a table for breaks in between.

"You humans really know how to use the space you are give, Naruto-kun." Rias said impressed

"Is the underworld that much bigger?" the blond human asked

"The Underworld has the same amount of space the earth has except there are no oceans." Akeno explained" Not to mention most devils can simply use magic to enlarge the space they already have."

"That reminds me, Akeno. Can you give our two newcomers a lesson on using magic?" she asked her Queen

"No problem at all, buchou." she replied and called Asia and Issei to her

"Do you mind if I watch?" Naruto asked the black haired woman

"Not at all." she replied and turned to her two 'students'

"Close your eyes. Gather the magic that is in your body. Focus your concentration. Feel the wave of magic." she instructed the two

Issei looked like he was constipated, trying to force the magic out of his body when Asia said with her voice filled with happiness"I did it!" a small green orb floated in her hands

"Maybe you have a talent for magic." Akeno noted with a smile, happy that the blond haired girl had grasped it so quickly

'Maybe this could help me with my powers as well.' Naruto thought and closed his eyes, previously he simply had called forth fire in this way so this time he would try to call forth his power in its raw form

'Concentrate and pull it from deep inside you.' he reminded himself and he felt a small tug at the back of his mind and soon he could feel something floating above his palms.

He opened his eyes and saw a small pink coloured ball between his hands. Naruto noted that it felt slightly cold but there was an underlying spark of power to it.

"Ara, ara. What do you have there Naruto-kun?" Akeno inquired with curiosity and everyone took a look at the pink ball

"I think this is my power in raw form." the blond ventured a guess since that was what he had tried to do

"Pretty." Koneko said looking at the orb with fascination gleaming in her slitted eyes

"What a strange power." Kiba commented

"Kiba is right. I can barely even sense it." Rias told the superhuman" If I didn't know it wasn't there and I was looking straight at it I would have missed it. It feels absolutely nothing like magic or holy power. The closest I could describe the feel I am getting would be if one were to mix ice magic with lightning magic. What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Well Victor told me that my powers are psychic which would mean that this is the raw power of my mind and will focused into a visible form."

"It's so unfair, everyone's getting a hang of things except me." Issei complained completely devastated that even Naruto as a normal human had a better grasp of his powers than he had

"Don't worry, Issei. You'll get a hang of this soon." Kiba encouraged his fellow devil

"Thanks, Kiba." Issei flashed the boy a grateful smile

"I'm trying to get better at using my power though. Currently I get drained pretty fast if I use it." Naruto explained with a frown

"Why don't you and I have small spar, my magic against your mental powers and you show me what you can do?" Akeno suggested

"Sure that should be no problem." Naruto responded and the two went to the empty area designed for spars

"Ready, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked the blond and the other devils were observing them from their previous place

"Ready, Akeno-chan." he said and without warning a bolt of lightning shot towards him

Naruto's first tried to manipulate the lightning bolt and redirect it towards Akeno but the over the electric energy of the lightning was a coat of something oily and slippery. He somehow couldn't get a grip on it and settled for dodging instead throwing a fireball, the size of a small car, at her at the same time.

The queen conjured a ball of water to counter the fireball leaving a small cloud of steam hanging in the air.

The black haired sadist sent two more bolts towards the blond who once more jumped out of the way and tried to attack her with a blast of wind, which she countered with her own.

Akeno had yet to move from her spot at all. All his attacks had been effectively countered, while he had to dodge out of the way to avoid being fried by the lightning.

Naruto then manipulated some of the nearby weights and hurled them at the Akeno who stopped them by creating earth walls in their flight path.

The blond already felt tired and perhaps he would just be able to do one last thing before he would be overexerting himself.

'Although' he noted' I can already use a lot more than previously.'

He sent a burst of force at Akeno and heard the ripping of fabric, before he was struck by a bolt of lightning unable to dodge. Asia gasped in shock as he was hit and Issei seemed a little shocked as well but everyone else kept completely calm.

'Being hit by a bolt of lightning didn't hurt as much as I expected but it still fucking hurt.' Naruto cursed inwardly at the slight pain he was feeling

"I think that is enough, Naruto-kun." Akeno stated and gave Naruto her hand helping the blond up

He had ripped the fabric of her uniform revealing that she was wearing a blue bra. Meanwhile Issei had a lecherous look on his face at being, almost, able to see a pair of breasts.

"You did well for someone that has little experience in fighting a magic user." she complimented him"But using those powers seem to take a real toll on you. I noticed how your attacks kept loosing power."

"Yeah, but I think if I keep using it more and more I think I will be able to increase my 'reserves'" Naruto stated and bowed slightly to the black haired devil" Thank you for helping me, Akeno-chan."

"Think nothing of it, Naruto-kun." she replied hugging him from behind pressing her ample bosom into his back much to the chagrin of Rias

'Soft...' the blond noted with a blush, while Issei cursed him for his luck and Kiba seemed quite amused by the scene

Later this day, it was already close to late night, they decided to go home. Victor and Marcus saw them off.

"Thanks for helping us with our research." they both said bowing in gratitude" It helped us immensely."

Marcus for example had found out that the sword Kiba's sacred gear created were so robust, despite being mostly made from steel or even less sturdy material, because magic kept flowing through the weapons and held it together at a molecular level far beyond what the material should be capable of.

He still hadn't determined how the swords special abilities worked but with time even that would no longer remain a mystery.

The brown haired engineer pulled forth a small box" Here I wanted to give you this, Naruto." he handed the blond the box who opened it pulling out a pair of two guns along with some magazines" I finally worked out why the guns broke after the battery powering it was empty."

Naruto holstered the weapon pair and looked up at Marcus"Why did that happen?"

Marcus blushed lightly in embarrassment"Apparently I made a mistake when writing the changed array. The weapons simply kept trying to keep taking more energy to keep it powered but once it could find no more the array broke itself down to keep the weapon powered thereby failing."

After that the group went home arranging to meet up again tomorrow for more training.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Local time: 12:05 am**

"And you are really sure that these humans are working together with the devils?" an older slightly croaking voice asked

"Yes, I'm very sure of that." the black haired George responded and felt like rolling his eyes in annoyance' This has been the tenth time he has asked me that.'

"The heavens shall smite the heathens that dare to desecrate our holy earth by forging pacts with the devils." a female stated her voice filled with anger

She was a young busty woman, perhaps in her early twenties with short blond hair. She had a lithe and well trained body. She wore red pants, shoes and fingerless gloves that protected her lower arms as well. Her shirt was red rimmed with the rest being white except for a red flame insignia in the centre of it.

At her side was the handle of a light sword and on her back was a shield with the exact colour scheme as her shirt. Red rims, centre white and a red flame insignia in the middle.

"All in due time, Sally." the old man reminded her and she bowed in apology

"Yes, I'm sorry my Lunarch."

The lunarch was an almost decrepit old man with a flowing white robe, the red insignia embedded on it. All over his wrists and around his neck were prayer beads.

"So where can we find the sinners that have to be punished?" a young male in his mid twenties with long blond hair asked

He wore a full plate mail armour with the red flame insignia on it. He leaned on a large war hammer, the head etched with runes and the shaft wrapped in blue leather.

"That I couldn't find out." Georg admitted and pushed his glasses up"But I'm sure capable warriors such as you should be able to find them without problem."

"The light shall guide our way." the fourth member of the group stated kneeling in front of his halberd which he stuck in the ground. The shaft was polished ebony white and the tip looked as if it emitted light. The hook on the weapons spiked top resembled an angel wing.

He was a male with brown hair not older than the blond haired one of the group. He wore a similar attire to that of Sally except that his was all white except for the red insignia.

"God shall light the way for his followers." a fifth voice agreed. The voice belonged to a large, hulking tower of a man that was at least two metres tall

He wore a pair of sandals a short white pants and no shirt showing his muscle packed torso.

His head was bald except for a small black ponytail.

"I will be leaving you to your task then." Georg stated and disappeared from the scene

"Filthy heretic." the brown haired one snarled when Georg was gone" We should have killed him and removed one more filthy devil worker from this world."

"Now, now Roderick." the old man scolded" God's punishment will come and he shall receive it, as will every sinner eventually. However first we shall deal with all these devils infesting and corrupting our precious, god given world. Then we can turn to all the practitioners of witchcraft."

"Your words are filled with wisdom, Master Mikaeus." the blond man praised the older man" How shall we find the devil loving heathens? The heretic didn't tell us anything after all."

"Eventually God shall grant me a glimpse of his unending knowledge, Arthas. Then we know where to go." Mikaeus responded calmly and fingered his prayer beads" Until then we bide our time."


	6. Repelling the assault

**Author's Note:**And with that Chapter six is finished. To all my readers I wish a happy new year.

And now you may enjoy this chapter which, in my opinion, is quite action packed.

As previously leave a review if you liked it, have any questions or whatever else you may think of.

In case of any questions I will answer them as soon as possible.

* * *

The occult research club had spent the last week training in the underground facility of Logos. Naruto had increased his mental stamina and with it came an increased amount of ways to use his powers.

However after sparring with Rias once and loosing rather badly he realized that he would have a lot more work to do if he wanted to defeat Riser.

All of the members of the occult research club would help him improve until the day of his fight against Riser Phenex.

He had asked Rias what Riser was capable of doing and she told him that as a member of the Phenex Clan he was immortal. Furthermore Riser was capable of fast regeneration and powerful flame and wind magic.

Naruto doubted that he could match the high class devil in a direct match of power.

'Just good that I still have a lot of time to think how to approach the fight.' the blonde thought to himself with a sigh and went to pick his friends up

Unknown to them today things would be quite different however.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

**One day ago, Location: Unknown, Local time: 8:30 am**

Mikaeus fell to his knees as images flashed in front of his inner eye.

He saw a normal two story building inside a town in Japan. He saw the elevator moving downwards deep below the earth and a single word flashed in his mind 'Logos'.

Since he could remember Mikaeus had received these flashes of clairvoyance. He had always attributed them to God guiding his way telling him what to do and where to go. He never once doubted what he was shown. To him it was a sign that God favoured him and to repay that favour he strived to live life as a devout follower, following the teachings of the bible as best as he could.

He joined the church as early as he could eventually learning of the existence of devils, angels and fallen angels.

At first he just tried to rally followers behind his cause of eradicating the devils but soon that desire to erase all corruption from the world grew until anyone that came even a little bit in contact with devils was to be sentenced to death.

Not only did he kill the devils but those that accepted contracts with them as well.

Eventually he had been excommunicated from the church for his radical and extremist methods.

He had not been angry with the church for doing so, he simply decided that they weren't yet ready for the truth. That eventually they would come to realise that every cesspool of corruption on this world had to be erased from the face of the earth.

"What did God show you, Master Mikaeus?" Arthas asked the old man

Arthas had been an orphan that the church had taken in at a young age. His father had died at the hands of a demonic sword, called Frostmourne. He had been one of Mikaeus first followers and the one to follow him into excommunication.

"I saw the devil's den my children. God has shown me where the devil loving heathens are hiding." Mikaeus pulled himself from the ground and raised his voice so that the other three of the group could hear him" Our lord has given us his support for this endeavour. Thus we shall not fail!"

Roderick pulled his halberd from the ground and grinned in anticipation" We shall smite the sinners." he cheered, light gleaming from his halberd

Roderick had been a farmers boy when he discovered his Sacred Gear. He believed himself to be chosen by the heavens to fight as their champion against the bastions of the unholy.

To him his weapon was proof that God had elected him for something more than a regular person.

Once he met Mikaeus and Arthas as they moved across the world in an effort to rid the world of every bit of corruption he joined them in their mission.

"Where lies our goal, exalted Lunarch?" Sally asked their leader kneeling deeply in front of him

Sally had seen an angel at a young age and believed it to be a sign for her to follow on the righteous path of god. When she had found out her father had struck a deal with a devil, in the hopes of returning his dead wife and her mother to life, she had killed him so that he might not further stain the world with the devils corruptive influence and let her mothers soul stay amongst the heavens. Mikaeus had found her wandering aimlessly nearly starved. She saw her rescue as a sign of her Lord that she may continue to serve him.

"We will travel to Japan." the robed man stated and motioned for his followers to follow him" Come my followers we must make haste or the corruption will spread."

"Even the small seed of evil of a single person can corrupt a country." the hulking man spoke, his name was Boris

He had been a monk living in a monastery until Mikaeus and his three followers had visited asking for food and water.

Even though the man had been excommunicated they didn't let him and his followers hunger and thirst. They had supplied him with the things they needed and even given them shelter for the night.

Boris had tried to convince the man back then to turn from his path of bloodshed and seek a more peaceful one but instead the Lunarch had made him see the light, that their mission was indeed the right path.

From that day the five people had been called 'The Crusaders' among those that were well versed in the occult community. They had been called that because of their bloody and zealous ways that reminded everyone of the ways of the Crusaders of old.

Their insignia, a red flame, a flame of scarlet that was supposed to be represent the righteous fury that would burn all impurities away.

Not even a day later The Crusaders would arrive at the new logos facility.

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

Naruto entered the club room where everyone was already waiting for him to arrive.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Rias greeted him cheerful smiling softly

"Hello, Rias-chan." he returned the greeting and felt someone pressing into him from behind" Hello to you too, Akeno-chan."

"Ara, ara. Why do you have to ruin my surprise, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a pout her voice holding a note of disappointment

"Perhaps if you hadn't done the exact same thing these last few days it would be more of a surprise." he noted with a hint of amusement and patted the white haired devil's head softly" Hello, Koneko-chan."

She looked up for a moment"Hello." she replied before getting back to munching on some sweets

"And hello Issei, Kiba and Asia-chan." he greeted the last three persons in the room"Ready for today?"

"You bet, Naruto." Issei said determined"Today I will beat you."

He had not only sparred with Rias during this last week but everyone except Asia since she wasn't a combat type person. But so far Issei hadn't managed to beat Naruto who actually knew what he was doing when fighting.

"We'll see about that." the blonde smirked confidently" Well then let's go everyone."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Logos facility

The Crusaders had received many odd looks while travelling through the city. Some had chalked them off as some kind of street performers travelling through the country and others thought they were cosplayers of some kind.

Finally they arrived at the Logos building" Here it is." the man raised his arms towards the building and spoke in a cold dangerous voice" Leave no one alive!"

The other four nodded and spoke in unison" As you command Master Mikaeus." they walked through the door and Arthas' shoulder was gripped by a black suited man.

"Halt you aren't allowed to be here." the first one spoke and Arthas grabbed the man's hand with his gloved one crushing it almost effortlessly" Do not touch me filthy devil lover."

The suited man gave a cry of pain before Arthas lifted his heavy war hammer, Light's Vengeance, and smashed the man's head into a bloody pulp.

Meanwhile Roderick had decapitated the other guardsman with his halberd.

The secretary Miranda shivered in fear and cried out in panic. She finally began to press the button to activate the intercom for the workplace down below to warn everyone.

"Stop her Sally!" Mikaeus shouted fiercely pointing at the woman with his wrinkled hand

The blond woman gave a shrill war cry as she lunged, light sword in hand, at Miranda and just before the sword punctured her throat she managed to bring out"INTRUDERS!" before that was followed by helpless gurgling and blood spilling from the hole left behind in her throat

"The sinners have been given more time to come to terms with their inevitable fate." Boris said with a stony expression

"It matters not if they accept it or don't, Boris." Roderick replied with a grin" In the end all sinners will burn in hell."

"Now let us get rid of the rest of them." the old man urged them and the group took the elevator down

In the lower levels panic had spread among the researches only Victor and Marcus remained cool headed.

"Alright everyone get down to the panic room you'll be safe there." Marcus called over the panicked murmurs of their co-workers who looked at him and nodded, realizing that he was right.

"Guards to us!" Victor called and about a dozen more men arrived to aid them" Everyone grab one of the light guns and target the elevator doors." the guards followed their instructions" As soon as the doors open, open fire."

Although Victor and Marcus were not fully trained soldiers they both knew how to use a gun and whoever dared to challenge Logos they would make them regret it.

After what felt like an eternity the elevator arrived and slowly the doors began to open, revealing a group of five humans.

'Humans?!' Victor thought in shock' Humans are attacking us? But why?'

The guards and the two founders opened fire at the group, showering the entrance with countless light bullets.

After the first wave of shots everyone present realized that the bullets impacted uselessly on some kind of wall or barrier.

At the back of the group of five the old man was gripping his prayer beads and muttering something under his breath.

"The weapon of no mere human shall penetrate the exalted Lunarch's barriers." Arthas spoke calmly

"You dare desecrated the holy weapons of the church with your filthy hands, devil lovers?!" Sally shrieked and pulled her shield from her back and ignited her own light based weaponry" You will pay for this travesty, scum!"

She charged towards the nearest guard and stabbed her sword through his heart before smacking the one next to him in the face with her shield sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Don't hog all the fun to yourself, Sally." Roderick complained and with inhuman agility decapitated two more before they even realized what was going on

More bullets flew towards the intruders and yet once again they failed to find their targets.

Boris grabbed one of the black suited man with his large hands, his hands glowing with light energy" Repent sinners." he commanded and crushed the man's skull in between his hands.

After seeing their comrades drop like flies the rest began to get demoralized, as they dropped their weapons.

"Those aren't humans they are monsters!" one of them screamed" No way can we beat them."

"You ally yourself with the devils and call us monsters?!" the Lunarch screamed in fury" The light shall burn you!"

A wave of light washed over the guard that had exclaimed those words and left a gaping hole in his chest.

He stared in shock down at himself before collapsing dead.

"Sinners, Heathens, Devil lovers you have been judged and found wanting." the old man spoke his voice bubbling with cold fury" God has forsaken you and made us your executioners. Today your souls will burn in hell for turning from the righteous path of the heavens."

"We really shouldn't have hired these guys, Marcus." Victor grumbled in anger

"I know, I know. I just didn't think we would be attacked this early or even at all." the engineer retorted sighing deeply" But the governments and their stupid bureaucracy." he complained angrily and mimicked a nasal voice" 'If you want to have undercover troops stationed for defence you need to fill our Form 28, 35 and 77. Your application shall be handled sometimes in the few weeks'." Marcus grumbled something unintelligible before cursing" God damn these fucking ass holes. I thought as a top secret internationally funded organization we would have some leeway with that shit."

"Do not speak the name of our Lord in vain!" Sally screamed in anger at hearing the brown haired man curse

She jumped towards him and Marcus wanted to roll out of the way but he was too slow 'What is this heavy pressure?' he thought to himself in shock' I should have been much faster than that.'

The blond haired crusader woman left a deep gash on his stomach that would have him bleed out if he didn't receive medical attention soon.

"Marcus!" Victor screamed in concern and glared at the woman" You son of a whore." he insulted her and pulled out a flash bang.

He actually wanted to test if the intense light of a flash bang had any adverse effects on devil's but he needed to get Marcus out of here and into the panic room.

He pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it into the air, rushing towards Marcus as fast as he could.

He kept his eyes closed as the bright flash went off but going by the cries of surprise from the five humans they didn't keep theirs shut.

He picked his injured friend up and rushed towards the elevator downstairs.

"They got away..." Roderick commented disappointed after he had regained his sight

"That is of no concern for us." the Lunarch answered having considerably calmed down" We'll get them soon."

Victor rushed with the injured man on his shoulders to the panic room which was on underground level six.

"Open up, Marcus is hurt." he called to his co-workers inside

"How do we know the intruders aren't with you?" one of them asked his voice filled with suspicion

"Because then I would be dead and couldn't talk to you. Now open up you paranoid moron." Victor spat angrily and the thick door opened and Victor rushed with the injured Marcus inside before the door closed again.

"Anything we can do to help?" one asked in concern

"I'm afraid not. We don't have the medical supplies here to take care of that kind of wound, we would have to bring him to a hospital or have Asia heal him." the russian scientist stated grimly

'Just get back here Naruto and take care of these guys'

The Crusaders stood outside in front of the room. Soon the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. Many times the crusaders tried to brute force their way through the thick steel door, even the light spells of the old man didn't do much

'Ha, light just sucks for piercing anything that isn't flesh or thin wood and stone.' Victor inwardly grinned at their futile efforts, but also knew that they couldn't stay inside here forever

"What shall we do?" Arthas inquired from their leader who had his eyes closed

"God shall lead the way." the lunarch responded and a quick flash of pictures gave him a hint" There are four panels somewhere in the four levels above us find them and cut the blue wire."

'Shit, the fail safe.'Victor cursed inwardly

He had designed the fail safe in case the door of the panic room malfunctioned and it could be opened from the outside. Only Marcus and him had known about it though.

'So how did that old guy get to that information? Mind reading maybe...?'

"Will we die here after everything we've achieved?" one of the scientists asked and Victor responded in anger

"No, we wont! Remember 'For humanity!' that is our motto. We can pull this through. Naruto our greatest creation will take care of these supernatural terrorists."

They heard the old croaking voice of Mikaeus laughing on the other side even if it was muffled"Yes, despair sinners. Know that your hour is nigh and that even your friends that just entered can't safe you."

Victor realized that he must have meant Naruto and the other members of the Occult Research Club.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs

As the seven stood outside of the building Koneko tensed up.

"What is it, Koneko?" Rias asked her rook who replied calmly" Danger."

"Yes, something is wrong here." Kiba noted and conjured his Holy Eraser

The group stormed into the building and saw the three dead bodies in the entrance hall.

Asia held her hand in front of her mouth, gasping in shock as she felt sick.

"What happened here?" Issei asked distressed

"I don't know." Naruto muttered and walked over to the counter where he saw the dead body of Miranda" But we are going to find out."

The computer in the entrance hall had access to the recordings of the video cameras in the whole upper building.

"Let's see..." Naruto turned the time line back fifteen minutes and saw how Miranda was just impaled by a woman with a light based weapon

Naruto looked up from the screen" It seems five people most likely exorcists, based on their weaponry, entered the building. And started killing everyone."

"That's horrible." Asia gasped" Why would they do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Naruto stated in anger, hoping that Marcus and Victor were still alive.

The other six followed him and they arrived at the slaughter scene on the first underground level.

"Looks like there are no survivors here." the blonde said and went towards a computer that was still working

Since this computer was linked to the inner network and he had unlimited rights he could quickly access the cameras on the lower levels from this computer.

The cameras showed him that on each level blow them was one person and four of them were looking for something.

"Those guys are still here. One on each level below us."the blonde said

"Let's go kick their ass." Issei declared and called forth his sacred gear

The group entered the elevator, noting the blood on the floor of it and moved one floor down. The elevator door opened and they saw the large hulking man, Boris, walking, in apparent search of something, around the room.

"All right let's get out there and get rid of him together." Naruto suggested since it was stupid to not use their numerical advantage

"Don't worry I can take care of him alone, you go on ahead." Issei said and pushed the button for the next floor while rushing out of the elevator and into the room

"No, you idiot!" the blonde superhuman complained in anger

Issei wanted to prove himself to his friends and to himself that he had improved as well, foregoing any reason and rationality in approaching this fight

Naruto sighed in annoyance at such stupidity. Issei was a nice guy, aside from his over the top pervertedness but he wasn't blessed with the important smidgen intelligence.

"Don't be angry with him, Naruto-kun." Rias said and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm the blond" I think this serves well as a test for him."

Naruto resigned to the fact that he couldn't change things right now anyway.

Soon they arrived at the training room one floor below them. Inside the room was the girl of the group, she too was searching for something.

'What are they looking for?' Naruto asked himself since there were no real valuables in the facility

"Alright, let's take care of her together." Naruto stated and Koneko entered the room first

Kiba wanted to follow but when he tried to step out of the elevator a translucent barrier stopped him.

"A barrier spell." Akeno noted" Looks like a mixture of white magic and angelic spells."

The queen fired a bolt of lightning at the barrier, which impacted without significant effect.

"I would have to use a stronger attack to force my way through this." she stated" Or buchou would have do it."

Naruto shook his head knowing how destructive both of their magic's could get.

"Don't do it then. If you destroy the elevator we have no way of getting further down." Naruto warned her

"I trust you'll be able to take care of things, Koneko?" Rias asked her rook who responded in affirmative

"We'll likely only be able to fight them one at a time after all." Kiba said" That is if we don't beat whoever has placed those barriers there first."

The floors below this was a fairly wide corridor, to the side were rectangular rooms with a thick glass frames keeping the rooms and the hallway separated. These were supposed to be holding cells in case some kind of experiment went rampant or they actually had someone to interrogate.

Although Naruto doubted they would ever be needing those that often or maybe even at all.

Kiba left the room to face the brown haired halberd wielder.

Arriving on the next floor, which was a large empty arena used for testing larger weapons that couldn't be controlled in a smaller space, Naruto left the elevator to face the blond haired hammer wielder.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." Rias said as the elevator doors closed behind him once again

The King, Queen and Bishop arrived on the last floor. Where all that remained was the old man standing in front of the door to the panic room.

"I have been expecting you." he turned around and his eyes fell upon Rias" So you are the devils that have aligned themselves with these heretics?"

The red haired devil frowned" What of it? What gives you the right to kill anyone for that?" she demanded to know

"God has given me the mission to rid the world of corruptive filth like you." Mikaeus spoke with utter conviction" Tempting good people into making deals with you. Spreading your evil over the world like a cancerous growth. Tell me how many men and women have you seduced into damnation with that body of yours? And how many more must fall prey to it?"

"Akeno, I want you to keep Asia safe." Rias ordered her voice boiling with rage

"Of course, buchou." the black haired queen answered and pulled the bishop closer to her

'What a foolish person, angering Rias.'

"You dare to accuse me of whoring myself out to have gained my peerage? To think I have gained the loyalty of my followers in the bedroom?" she questioned the old man in rage as the aura of her destruction magic surrounded her like a whirlwind

"Come one blast me into oblivion, devil of the Gremory Clan. But know that you will be dragging all those innocent people behind that door with me." the old man warned her

Rias calmed down' He is right. I could simply blast him to bits but I would kill everyone else as well.'

The old man laughed" How nice of you to hold back in consideration of the humans behind that door." he mocked her and shot a wave of light at her"You may hold back but I will eradicate you dirty devil."

Rias blocked the old man's attack and shot a blast of her own magic at him, which he blocked with a barrier.

'If I can't use enough power I won't get through his barriers.' she thought to herself in dismay

Meanwhile the four others were fighting their fights as well.

* * *

Issei was facing the hulking man called Boris.

"Hey, tower man. I'll take you down for killing all those people here." Issei proclaimed and charged at the hulking man who turned around to face him

"So young and already infected with the devils taint." Boris stated with a hint of disappointment"But all sinners will be punished equally."

"I am not tainted!" Issei responded angrily and jumped at the large man, intent on hitting him with his gloved fist but the towering man struck him with his glowing palm straight in the chest.

Not only did his fist actually hurt him it burned like the light of angels.

Issei clutched his burning stomach the word 'Boost' echoing through his mind telling his that he was now twice as powerful

"That is what everyone tainted by the devils corruption would say." Boris answered and took hulking steps towards the sacred gear wielder"That one such as you was one of god's chosen...makes me sick."

The large man accelerated and reached a speed that completely betrayed his large frame.

Both of his fists ignited with light he threw a punch towards Issei, who met the attack head on by throwing his own fist.

But with the momentum and the larger frame on his side Boris batted Issei into a nearby heap of scrap.

'Boost.' now four times as powerful Issei sprung back into action and charged at the large man once more.

He ducked under the man's first punch and retaliated by striking the man's torso. The large man grunted slightly once the attack connected but stood his ground, almost unfazed.

"Your devilish strength can not cause my faith in the lord to falter." Boris retorted and grabbed Issei around the throat, the light burning his skin causing the brown haired boy to claw at the man's hand trying to loosen his grip"Experience the last moments of your pathetic life. Your devilish ways will end today."

'Boost.' Issei kept trying to get out of the hold of the man, but kept being unsuccessful 'Wait! If I promote I could get out of here.' he realized and tried to activate his piece special ability,but found that he could not' Oh no!' he realized in horror' I forgot to ask, buchou for permission to promote and since I am not on enemy territory I can't.'

He desperately kicked the man trying to somehow get rid of the choke hold the man had on him.

'Boost'

Slowly he began to loose conscious from lack of air. Would that be the end of him?

'But then I'll never be able to reach my dream as a Harem King!'

'Boost!'

Finally with thirty two times his original power he effected the large man with his thrashing as he gave a heavy push with both his legs at the same time.

Boris was grunted in pain as he had to drop the brown haired boy, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Where are you getting your strength from?" Boris heaved out as Issei gasped for air

"The tables have turned." Issei declared and threw a punch at the still recovering man, throwing him to the ground.

Issei walked over to the man and picked him up by his legs"Time for some merry go round!" Issei said with a smirk and started spinning on the spot before throwing the man into the wall, destroying some of the tables and machinery in flight' I hope Marcus-san forgives me for destroying his machinery.'

'Boost'

Issei received his next boost and suddenly he stopped in pain as he coughed up blood.

'I guess Marcus was right. I can't handle getting continuously boosted like that.' Issei thought and dragged himself to the large man who was trying to stand up' But how should I beat him in such a short time?'

He then spotted the universal testing machine Kiba had told him about. He said Marcus had used the machine to test the durability of his swords.

He hauled Boris' body into the machine.

"Let's hope this works." he pressed his hand on the machine

'Transfer' the voice of the sacred gear went through his mind and suddenly the machine, without any warning, started up.

"N-no..." Boris stuttered out in desperation"P-please save me, my Lord!"

And amplified through the boosted gear Boris upper body was crushed into a bloody puddle by billions newton of force exerted upon his body.

Suddenly the machine beeped in warning and short circuited a small cloud of black smoke hanging over it.

Issei fell back sitting on the ground in exhaustion, before the gruesome realisation that he killed a human and in what kind of way hit him causing Issei to empty his stomach on the ground in sickness.

* * *

One floor below Koneko was fighting against Sally.

"Where is this panel?" Sally asked herself as she looked everywhere around the room, when a punching back impacted against her back throwing her to the ground" Who dares to attack me?" she demanded enraged and pulled her light sword and shield from their holdings.

Sally spotted Koneko, who had a rather heavy weight in her hands ready to be thrown at her.

"A filthy devil girl dares to harm me?" she said and jumped towards Koneko intent on cleaving her in half but the little girl remained impassive as she chucked the heavy metal weight at her opponent who sliced the metal handle letting the weight pass her without harm.

While Koneko wasn't incredible fast as a rook she did out speed a normal human. With her face as emotionless and unreadable as usual she ran towards her opponent who brought her shield up to defend herself and readied herself for a counter attack. Except that Koneko delivered an earth shattering punch against the shield and sent the blond haired woman flying into the training equipments, causing the woman to cry out in pain.

As Sally had pulled herself up, despite her bruises, the white haired devil was already upon her and sent her flying with another punch to her stomach, the force of which caused the blond woman puke. Once the crusader was done she glared at Koneko"You will regret this." she threatened, her voice hoarse, as she readied herself for an attack but she wouldn't get a single attack in as Koneko's fists impacted with the taller woman's face sending her crashing into the wall of the room, the impact against which breaking her neck.

"Weak." Koneko muttered impassively

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba had to fight the battle crazed Roderick.

The halberd wielder was smashing things left and right in search of something.

Kiba said nothing and disappeared in a blur of speed the black blade of his Holy Eraser cutting the air as he slashed at his opponents turned back.

With agility far beyond anything a normal human should be capable of the brown haired zealot dodged out of the way.

Roderick grasped the shaft of his weapon with both hands one to the upper end and one on the lower.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else from a filthy devil." Roderick spat in disgust and aligned his weapon parallel to the ground

"Why should I give someone that has killed innocent humans a warning before striking?" Kiba retorted amusedly

"Innocent?" Roderick laughed out loud" Hardly. They consorted with your kind. That makes them sinners of the highest order. For that we sent their souls to hell where they belong."

Kiba disappeared once more with superhuman speed and slashed down at his opponents back.

Roderick backflipped over Kiba and stabbed the sharp end of his weapon towards the blond haired devil.

Kiba rolled out of the way and swung at the point where Roderick would land only to meet the steel of the boys weapon, as he used the halberd to block the swing.

'How is he so fast?' Kiba asked himself 'He is much too fast for a regular human.'

"The look on your face is telling me you are surprised." the brown haired boy seemed to delight in Kiba's confusion" So let me indulge you in the special effect of my Sacred Gear, Heaven's Halberd. This weapon is not only ridiculously light, but it boosts it's owners agility to a point where I can even keep up with a devil like yourself."

He then grinned viciously"Now it's my turn to attack."

Roderick blurred out of sight and swung his halberd down at Kiba's head, which the blond blocked with his sword's flat side and pushed the halberd back up before taking a slash at the boys exposed midriff.

Kiba had landed behind the brown haired boy and sheathed his sword, thinking the fight to be over when he heard chuckling from behind him as the sharp pain of being stabbed passed through Kiba's body.

Red blood dripped from a stab wound on Kiba's left side, which he clutched in pain.

'How?' Kiba was confused the attack should have cut his opponent in half but there he stood undamaged a smug grin on his lips as he stared at the blood dripping from the tip of his weapon

"I never said that boosting my agility was the Heaven's Halberd only power did I?" Roderick laughed in amusement" Any weapon that has been touched by my sacred gear is incapable of harming me. You can't beat me with your swords."

Kiba pulled his blade out of it's sheath once more and started blocking Roderick's relentless assault. The brown haired zealots attacks grew more vicious by the minute and Kiba could only barely keep up with blocking and dodging with his injury.

"Stop dodging my attacks you useless piece of shit." Roderick snarled in frustration"Just die, filthy devil. Die, DIE, DIE!"

'This guy would be perfect for Akeno or buchou to face.' Kiba thought to himself and he now wished that his proficiency in using magic was better' Maybe that'll work...'

He threw his sword, which was easily batted aside, at Roderick" Getting desperate?" the crazed boy asked" I like that."

Kiba created a new holy eraser using his own sacred gear, Sword Birth.

"A filthy devil desecrating the gift of god?!" Roderick asked now visibly enraged as he gritted his teeth" For this blasphemy you will die in the slowest and most agonizing manner I can imagine!"

Kiba charged at Roderick and stabbed his sword towards the boy who thrust his halberd towards the devil.

'With my longer reach I should be impaling him without him even getting to touch me with such a straight up frontal assault.' Roderick laughed inwardly only for that feeling of giddiness inside of his to disappear when his halberd struck air.

Suddenly, as he felt a sharp pain in his chest area, he noted that Kiba was much further to the left and then he previously had been' But I didn't see him move?' Roderick asked himself in confusion as his pierced heart gave out

"If he hadn't been so focused on killing me he would have noticed how I cast that illusion on him when I threw the sword." Kiba laughed before wincing in pain because of his wound" Asia should be able to fix this without a problem at all."

* * *

Lastly Naruto had to face Arthas. Naruto took aim at the fellow blond across the room and fired a shot from his light gun. Arthas in his heavy armour tried to dodge but was unable to do so completely, however the armour repelled most of the damage the shot dealt and instead of piercing Arthas he was simply hit with light concussive force.

The blond turned around and gazed at Naruto" You could have probably shot through my unprotected head and yet you didn't." he noted calmly and took his weapon, Light's Vengeance,into both his hands.

"Although I would love to kill you right now, someone of your group has to answer a few questions after this is over. Because I don't think my friends will leave a lot for them to do that." Naruto answered and fired two more shots which Arthas dodged with a swift roll" Because you shouldn't even have known about any of this."

Arthas chuckled" Master Mikaeus has been given the gift of knowledge by god himself. He has revealed your devious machinations to us and we will eradicate all those that are fraternizing with the devils."

With weapon in hand Arthas charged at Naruto who fired more and more shots at the juggernaut, but his weapons lost too much power trying to penetrate the plate mail.

Soon Arthas had nearly closed the gap and Naruto noted that his opponent seemed somehow faster than before.

As the other blond swung his hammer down, Naruto realized what was wrong 'It's not him that's faster than before. I'm slower!'

Even if he had superhuman speed it would do him no good if it had been reduced to normal human levels.

As the large hammer edged closer Naruto barely managed to jump out of the way and avoid being squished into a pulp by the weapon.

After having dodged the attack Naruto ran backwards, while firing shots at the hammer wielding opponent to slow him down.

"It seems you realize the effects of my Lights Vengeance." Arthas noted without any special inflection in his voice" While my defensive abilities are slightly boosted it's actual power lies within the Aura it creates. Anyone except myself and those that I consider my allies who are within this field get slowed down."

True to the man's words he felt like he was moving underwater or through jelly.

As Arthas edged closer Naruto emptied his two guns while trying to make some space between him and the armoured fighter.

The blond superhuman reloaded and started throwing blasts of force towards Arthas, who was only mildly held back by that.

"I do not know what kind of tricks you are pulling but they wont help you." Arthas claimed and increased the pace at which he was moving

In the end it was a dull stalemate, as long as Naruto didn't aim to kill Arthas he could not harm him.

'Time for some more fire power:' he gathered his powers and flung bolts of lightning at his opponent getting a reaction out him.

As the bolts of electricity impacted against the metal of the armour Arthas let out a cry of pain as the lightning surged through his body and burned his skin.

"You wont defeat me." Arthas said through gritted teeth and an aura of power surrounded him 'What is he doing?' Naruto asked himself in confusion

"Balance Break: Guardian Angel."A white light enveloped the wielder of Light's Vengeance who looked visibly at ease.

"Your life will now be forfeit." Arthas declared and charged with murderous intent at the younger blond

Naruto started flinging more lightning at the sacred gear user who completely ignored his attacks.

The blond switched to fire and threw searing hot blasts of fire that should have scorched Arthas skin but instead it had no effect whatsoever.

'That's impossible...' Naruto thought as he kept his distance between himself and Arthas' Just good that he is this slow this gives me enough time to think of something because I can't keep blindly firing things that have no effect at him.'

"You should just surrender. You will tire yourself out before I will." the armoured fighter stated calmly and kept chasing the blond" It wont matter what you do my body is invincible against your physical attacks."

'I have just one chance. I just hope this works.' Naruto concentrated on that cold feeling of his powers and inwardly gathered it for an attack' Now to lock on to the target.'

Naruto extended his senses and searched for the other blond's aura. His thoughts were burning with blind faith.

"Let's just hope there is enough of your mind left after this as I haven't yet tested this attack." Naruto stated and fired a blast of concentrated mental power at Arthas

"You can't harm..." Arthas began but suddenly froze up as blood dripped out his nose, eyes rolling back into his head and foam was gathering on his lips before he keeled over on the ground, the large hammer impacting with a loud clank

Naruto walked over to the blond and checked for a pulse" Well at least he is still alive. The question is in what state will he wake up or if he will wake up at all."

Since Arthas had been impervious to all his attacks that aimed for his body he aimed for his mind.

After learning how to gather his mental energy into a raw form he theorized that it would attack the mind of a person but he never had someone to test it on for the potentially disastrous effects it could have.

He didn't even know how well it would work on any supernatural being but at least it seemed to work well enough on humans.

* * *

Back with Rias on the last level.

While Rias couldn't harm the old man for fear of obliterating anyone behind the door he stood in front of he couldn't hurt her either for it was easy to simply obliterate the light he was using to attack her.

Suddenly realized what she should have done all along.

'I have so long relied on my destruction magic that I forgot that I could fight him in physical combat as well.' Rias scolded herself for realizing this just now

She charged at the old man and obliterated his attacks while moving towards him before punching him straight in his face, breaking the man's nose.

"How 'are 'ou?(How dare you?)" he mumbled incoherently"He ight all urn ou!(The light shall burn you!)"

"Say your last prayers old man." she said standing over the downed form of the old man, gathering her destruction magic

"GOD!GOD! 'ELP ME!(Help me!)" he screamed in desperation before being consumed by the destructive magic his body completely eradicated and with it the barriers vanishing

"Is he gone?" she heard muffled from behind the door

"Yeah, he is gone. You can come out now." Rias replied and the door opened revealing the pale form of Marcus who had lost even more blood

"Quick Asia get over here and heal him." Rias ordered her Bishop

"Yes, buchou." the blond girl replied and rushed over to the downed form of Marcus who was shivering in cold

"Thank god you are finally here." Victor stated relieved and observed how Asia began healing his friend

Meanwhile Rias spoke to her Queen "Go and collect the others, Akeno."

"As you wish, buchou."

She activated her Twilight Healing and started to mend the man's wound, until it was closed.

"He still has lost a lot of blood." Victor stated concerned" He needs to go to a hospital and get a blood transfusion. But at least he wont loose any more blood."

In the aftermath of the assault, Marcus had been brought into a hospital where he received a blood transfusion and would be kept for far longer than needed as the doctors wanted to observe him.

After all it wasn't very usual that someone arrived with severe blood loss at the hospital without having any discernible wound inside or outside of the body.

Everyone else of the Occult Research Club had been healed by Asia and Naruto had thrown the still unconscious form of Arthas into one of the holding cells, hoping that he would regain his consciousness soon so that he could be interrogated.


End file.
